Family Matters
by Fabraygron
Summary: Set 10 years after Reconnected. Quinn and Sam have been married for ten years with one son. How do they react when they receive distressing news and an unexpected arrival on their doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

Read the first in the series of my Fabrevans fics here: /s/7268924/1/bReconnected_b  
>It'll make this story have more sense.<p>

Hope you enjoy it!  
>Klaine2314<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

The sun shone through the curtains and the birds chirped. Quinn turned to face her husband, Sam. "Happy anniversary baby" she said kissing him. Sam opened his eyes and his face brightened from the reflection of the sun, "Happy anniversary. You know, you're just as beautiful today as you were when I married you, ten years ago." He replied kissing her back.

"Ten years. Ten wonderful years, you know my heart still races when I see you. I love you." She told him. "I love you, too." Suddenly their bedroom door flew open and something dived on their bed. "Mum. Dad. Come on get up. It's time to get up!"

"Morning Larry." They both said laughing.

Larry Evans was their seven year old son. He was tall for his age with blonde hair like his parents. He looked more like Sam than Quinn. Larry was smart and athletic. "Come on!" He said dragging Sam out of bed. "Ok, ok, Larry! I'm up! Go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute. We can make breakfast." Sam told him.

"That boy has far too much energy at this time of the morning." Quinn laughed.

"It's ok for you to tell me that. You're still lying there, whilst I get up and make breakfast." He replied.

"I'm getting up in a minute."

"No Quinn. Now!"

"Right I'm up." She replied getting out of bed.

"Wrong!" Sam said and playfully pushed her back on the bed. Quinn screamed "Larry! Help me! Daddy monster is going to get me!" She head Larry bounding up the stairs.

"I'm here Mum! I'll save you" he shouted. "Arrghhh!" he screamed and dived on Sam. They teamed up on Sam and pinned him into submission. "Ok! I give up. I give up." Sam whimpered admitting defeat. "Yay Mum, we won!" Larry said dancing around the room. "Can we have breakfast now? Saving you has made me super hungry." Larry asked.

"Of course, let's go!" Quinn said taking Larry's hand and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Larry pushed open the door as Quinn asked "What shall we have for breakfast then, champ?"

"Errr, how about pancakes?"

"Pancakes it i-" Quinn suddenly stopped talking. A banner was hanging from the walls that said "Happy 10th Anniversary, Mum & Dad." On their dining table was a spread of pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. "SAM!" Quinn shouted. "You have to come see this!" she continued.

"What? What's happened? Is everything ok?" Sam said rushing down the stairs. He ran into the dining room and suddenly stopped. "Woah." He uttered.

"Larry did you do this?" Quinn asked.

"Don't be silly. I'm seven, I can't cook. Uncle Kurt helped me." He began. "He told me you had a special anniver, annivers-"

"Anniversary" Sam helped him.

"Yeah one of those. He thought it'd be nice if we made you breakfast. I got up super early this morning to decorate while he cooked. I let him in through the back door, so you wouldn't hear anything. So do you like it?" He finished. Sam picked up his son and put his arm around Quinn and said "Larry this is the sweetest thing ever. Thank you."

"Thank you honey." Quinn said kissing her son's cheek.

"Eurghh!" Larry said wiping the kiss of his cheek. Sam laughed while Quinn pretended to be offended. "Let's eat." Larry said. The three of them sat down at the table and began piling their plates with the food Larry had made.

"Uncle Kurt game me this for you." Larry said handing them an envelope. Sam and Quinn opened it together. The card was beautiful. It was cream and handcrafted with an image of two people standing staring at the ocean. It had the words 'Happy Anniversary' across the front. Quinn opened it and inside it read: _"To Quinn and Sam. Many wishes on your tenth wedding anniversary. We hope this one is as amazing as all the others. Much love from Blaine and Kurt xxx" _Quinn began to tear up. "Mum, I know this is a special day, but what's an anniv- annivers-"

"Anniversary" Quinn said.

"Yeah, what is one? Uncle Kurt told me but I was too busy painting to listen." Larry said blushing. Quinn dried her eyes.

"Well an anniversary is a day you remember when something important happened, like your birthday. We celebrate your birthday because we remember the day you were born. So ten years ago, long before you were born, your Dad and I got married. So we call this day our wedding anniversary." She explained.

"Oh. Why haven't we celebrated it before?" Larry asked.

"Well normally, your Mum and I just carry on with our normal day and then have a special dinner when you're in bed." Sam told him.

"Uncle Kurt was right, this is a special one." Larry said.

"Yeah he was." Sam simply said.

"He's a great man, your godfather." Quinn said.

"Right champ, go get dressed, we'll go to the park with your ball."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Larry went upstairs leaving Quinn and Sam to clean up.

"I can't believe he did this." She said.

"Honestly, me either. He really is the best son we could have wished for."

"This life is everything we could have wished for. You, this house and Larry. It's everything I wished for."

"Me too." He said pulling her tightly and kissing her.

"Nice shot Larry!" Sam shouted at his son as he chased after the ball.

"How many goals is that now, Dad?"

"Is it about six?"

"Mum, have you been counting?" Larry asked.

"I lost count, but it's definitely more than six! Your Dad just doesn't like admitting you've scored a lot of goals past him today." Larry was a talented soccer player. At seven years old he was scoring five or six goals a game for his school team. He loved attacking and when he had the ball, it was like the world was at his feet.

"Larry, if you keep this up you could make the MFL."

"Dad. I'm only seven." Larry reminded him.

"Start early son. That's what your grandpa used to tell me."

"What did you used to play, Dad?"

"Football. I loved it. I loved it as much as you love soccer, stick with it son."

"I will Dad, I promise." Larry told him.

"Larry, you're only young, whatever you want to do your Dad and I will support you. We love you so much son. Be who you want to be." Quinn told him. Larry looked at her and smiled. He didn't know it yet, but his Mum would always give him the best advice.

That afternoon Larry went to a friend's house leaving Quinn and Sam to celebrate their anniversary together. Sam came and sat down on the couch next to Quinn. He took her hand and said "Quinn, this has been my favourite of anniversaries. I want to give you this gift so that you'll always remember it." He gave her a velvet box. Quinn slowly opened it. Inside the box was a silver chain with a small diamond pendant. "Oh Sam, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said kissing him.

"Turn around and I'll fasten it for you." He brushed her hair gently to one side and slowly put the diamond pendant to the front and fastened the chain at the back.

"I didn't get you anything, I'm sorry."

"Hey, you gave me our son. There's no price you can put on that. Larry's worth more than any present." He told her.

"Oh Sam, you really are the sweetest man ever. How did I get so lucky?"

"Well..." he said winking. "In all honesty, you and I have everything. You didn't get lucky. We got lucky. Happy anniversary baby, here's to many more."

"Here's too many more." She said finally.

"Right champ, it's time for bed." Quinn said.

"Awww!"  
>"Never mind 'awww', you've got school tomorrow."<p>

"Listen to your Mum, Larry." Sam told him firmly.

"Ok." Larry said, slowly rising to his feet.

"Night Mum." He said giving Quinn a hug.

"Good night son, I love you." She replied.

"I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." Sam told him. Sam sat down next to Quinn and put his arm around her. "You want another one, don't you?" he asked.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah. It'd be nice for Larry to have a little brother or sister." He replied.

"I agree." Quinn said, her face brightening.

"So, we're trying?" Sam asked.

"We're trying." Quinn repeated.

"I thought you'd have taken more convincing than that." He told her winking.

"Since when did I ever need convincing?" She replied whispering in his ear. She lifted her head and looked to the ceiling, raising her eyebrows she whispered "Now."

"Now?" Sam finally uttered.

"Yeah... You promised to go and tuck Larry in." Quinn said laughing.

"Oh! You're such a tease Quinn! You're in trouble when I get back!" he said half sighing and half laughing.

"Well it is all about the teasing..." She told him, struggling to keep a straight face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Negative. This was the fifth test Quinn had taken. They'd conceived quickly with Larry, Quinn knew it would happen a second time. It had to. "Well?" Sam said as she entered the bedroom.

"Nope. Not pregnant." She told him as she sat down next to him. He pulled her close to him.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but it'll happen. It took a while to conceive Larry when you think about it."

"I guess you're right."

Do we keep trying or stop for a while?" He asked

"Well what do you want to do?" She replied.

"I'm happy for both, but emotionally, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine honestly. This is what we both want."

"So we'll keep trying?"

"Yes." She said as she lent in and kissed him. Another baby was exactly what she wanted.

"LARRY!" Quinn yelled up the stairs. "Are you almost ready? The bus will be here soon!" Quinn was rushing around the kitchen trying to get organised. Sam had left for work before she'd gotten up. Larry had a habit of running late for school. Quinn got the last of his lunch together and stormed upstairs. "Larry Evans! You'd better be ready for school when I get up these stairs."

"I am! I'll be there in a minute!" Quinn didn't believe him. She opened his bedroom door and found him playing NBA on his games console. "Larry! I told you to get ready! I can't drive you to school today, so you're going to have to go on the bus. Come downstairs now! If you're not downstairs in two minutes with your shoes and jacket on ready to go, you're in big trouble mister!" She said storming back downstairs. She'd used the magic 'T' word: 'trouble'. Larry hated being in trouble. When he was in trouble he knew he couldn't go to soccer practice or go for a ride on his bike with Sam. He was stuck in the house and he hated it. She heard him heading down the stairs he was just buttoning the last button as he got down the final step. "Here's your lunch, sweetie. Dad's picking you up from school after practice tonight." She said kissing his head.

"Bye Mum." He said just as he got on the bus.

Quinn had a lot to do today. She had at least three house viewings to do, probably more if Michael had his way. She had a hospital appointment later on, grocery shopping and then the dinner to make. Quinn was happy to be busy. She realised that Larry had definitely adopted her active lifestyle, whereas Sam liked to sit and watch sports on the TV, Larry liked to be playing them.

"Morning Michael." She said as she entered the office.

"You're cheery this morning, Quinn!" Joey said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Quinn had worked at Oz Homes Ltd for just over thirteen years. On a routine house viewing thirteen years ago, she'd shown a young couple around, Sam and his then fiancée Daisy. They'd gone out for a drink that night and a few deep conversations later and the rest they say is history. Michael was the man in charge and Joey was his second in command. The three of them, together, had made Oz Homes a very respectable company. Sam and Quinn had bought their home through Oz Homes, the first piece in their family jigsaw.

Quinn sat down at her desk and switched on the laptop. "Right Quinn, you've got three showings today, one at 10:30am, 12:30pm and 14:00pm. Are they ok?" Joey asked.

"Actually no. I've got a hospital appointment at 14:30pm. So I was hoping to get the afternoon off. Can you do the 14:00pm showing for me please?"

"Hospital? Are you ok sweetie?"

"Just a routine check up."

"Ah ok, that's not a problem then. Make sure you let Michael know." He told her.

Time passed slowly for Quinn. As she finished her final showing, she felt a wave of sickness come over her. She managed to make it back to work before vomiting in the bathroom. She had gone ghostly white and felt faint. She washed her face with cold water and slowly made her way back to her desk. "You look awful Quinn!" Michael told her.

"Should I call Sam to come and pick you up?" Joey asked.

"No, I'll be alright... I'm going to the hospital soon anyway, they'll know if anything's wrong, won't they?"

"I guess so" they both replied. Quinn knew they'd drop the subject but would be keeping an eye on her for the remainder of her shift. Quinn began to wonder if her sickness was related to a potential pregnancy. She hadn't taken a test in a couple of weeks. She was late. Could she be hoping for too much? She remembered having a lot of morning sickness when she was pregnant with Larry. As two o'clock approached she gathered her things and made her way to the car. She wound the window down and let the cold air cool her down. Traffic was light and she made a quick journey to the hospital. As she stopped at a set of traffic lights, she saw a woman cross the road just in front of her. Quinn thought the outline of the woman was familiar; she was tall with long brown hair. She was accompanied by a teenage girl with bright pink hair whom Quinn didn't recognise. Quinn shook her head and when the light hit green continued driving. She pulled into the hospital car park and made her way into the building.

"Appointment for Mrs Evans" she told the receptionist.

"Take a seat, the doctor will be with you soon." She replied, indicating to the open chairs in the waiting room. "Thank you" Quinn replied taking a seat. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to feel something...anything. Quinn had always wanted Larry to have a little brother or sister. "Mrs Evans?" The doctor called, causing Quinn to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no, you didn't. It's ok."

"If you'd liked to come this way then" she said leading the way. Doctor Reid had been her family doctor for years. "So Mrs Evans, just a routine check up?"

"Well yes and no." Quinn said. "I'd like you to do a pregnancy test, if that's possible." She continued.

"That's not a problem. Firstly, are you late?"

"Yeah, but not by much, maybe a week and a half." Quinn replied.

"We'll do that first and then we'll do your health check whilst we wait for the results." Doctor Reid told her. Quinn did exactly what she was told at all times during the test and the examination not wanting to jeopardise any chances of a positive result. "You're in perfect health Mrs Evans. If you can go down the hall to the waiting room and a nurse will come for you and inform you of your results."

"Thanks doctor."

"All the best, Mrs Evans" Quinn walked down the corridor hoping she wouldn't be waiting too long for her results. She checked her phone and saw a message from Sam. _"Hey baby, hope everything's all well at the hospital, let me know when you're done. Love you xxx"_ Quinn smiled to herself, feeling positive that she'd have great news for him later.

"Mrs Evans?" The nurse called.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Quinn got to her feet and followed the nurse to her room. "Hi Mrs Evans, take a seat. We have the results of your test back."

"And?" Quinn interrupted hopefully.

"I'm very sorry, but you're not pregnant." The nurse calmly told her.

"What? You're 100% certain? I feel the same way I did with Larry."

"I'm very sorry. We did however notice something about your test, so I've consulted Doctor Reid and she's recommended referring you to a specialist."

"Is it serious?" Quinn asked.

"We don't know until you've been to the specialist I'm afraid. It'd be best to make an appointment with the specialist at your earliest convenience."

"I will. Can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course."

"Should my husband and I be worried?"

"I'm afraid at this stage, I honestly don't know. Can I give you some advice though?"

"Yeah of course."  
>"Stop trying to get pregnant for now. It'll affect any tests you may get when you visit the specialist. He'll be able to give you advice in conceiving when he's checked that everything is ok."<p>

"You keep saying 'ok', I just want to know do I have anything to be worried about?"

"I understand your concern Mrs Evans, but I really don't know anything else. Make an appointment with Doctor Connelly as soon as possible and then once you get the all clear you can think about trying again."

"Thank you nurse." Quinn said rising from her seat.

"Goodbye." The nurse said as Quinn closed the door. She slowly walked to the car and got inside. Quinn felt her world crashing down; what if she and Sam couldn't have another baby? What would they do?

She picked up the groceries but really didn't pay much attention to what she was buying. She was too concerned with getting home and speaking to Sam. She drove home with questions just circling around her brain. She needed Sam to support her more than ever. He was the pillar of strength she needed to get through this. She pulled into her driveway and slowly walked to the front door. She looked at their house and the life they had built together. Photos of Larry adorned their hallway; further pieces of their family jigsaw. Quinn felt like they needed another child to complete their family. She walked upstairs to their bedroom enjoying the silence of their home, collating her thoughts before Sam and Larry got home from soccer practice.

Quinn went and sat outside on the balcony and the memories came flooding back. Their first 'I love you', the marriage proposal, nights spent watching the stars and mornings spent watching the sun rise. She heard a car pulling into the driveway, they were home. "Quinn! Are you home?" she heard Sam shout. She made her way downstairs. "There you are." Sam said smiling as he saw her.

"Hi" she replied, kissing him.

"Hi Larry, how was school?" She said hugging her son.

"It was ok, we've started studying dinosaurs in history!"

"Wow!" Quinn replied.

"Hey sport, why don't you go upstairs and play before dinner?" Sam said. Larry shot upstairs like a bullet. Too much energy Quinn thought. "So how did it go today? Are you in tip top shape?" He asked. "I think we need to call Kurt and see if Larry can go over because we've got a lot to talk about." She finally said.

"Is everything ok?" Quinn shook her head and simply said "I'll call Kurt."

"Hi Kurt."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah, look sorry to bother you, but I need a massive favour."

"Go on..."

"Can you pick Larry up and take him to yours? Sam and I need a night to discuss some things that happened today."

"Is everything alright, Quinn?"

"I don't know Kurt, I really don't."

"Well, I'll come over for Larry, he can stay and I'll take him to school in the morning if you want."

"Kurt, you're a star! Thank you so much! I'll pack his things now."

"I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Thank you! Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

She went upstairs and into Larry's room. "Hey champ, Uncle Kurt's coming over for you and you're gonna stay there tonight." Quinn told him.

"But it's a school night. I never stay out on a school night."

"Well Mum and Dad need some alone time tonight."

"Why?"

"We've just got things we need to talk about."

"Well, will Uncle Blaine be there?"

"I don't know honey. He's pretty busy in New York at the minute."  
>"Oh ok."<p>

"Come on son, let's pack your bag."

The doorbell ran. "I'll get it!" Sam shouted upstairs.

"Uncle Kurt!" Larry shouted and ran downstairs. Quinn walked downstairs and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you so much for this Kurt." Quinn said.

"What sort of a godfather would I be if I didn't spring into action when needed?"

"We appreciate it." Sam said.

"Right Larry, let's go!"

"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." Larry said waving as he and Kurt made their way to the car.

"Bye Larry." They both replied as they waved at them. They stood and watched the car drive into the distance.

"Quinn, what happened today?" Sam asked as they made their way to the lounge.

"Well, I was at work and I felt this wave of sickness come over me, so I dashed to the bathroom and you know, vomited. I looked up in the mirror and I was sheet white. I hadn't taken a test in a couple of weeks, so I wasn't sure whether to think anything of it or not.

I decided to get a pregnancy test done whilst I was at the hospital. I just wanted to know. I felt exactly the way I did when I was pregnant with Larry. So I took the test and had my check up while we waited for the results. My health is fine, my check up was great. I had to go back to the waiting room and wait for the nurse to tell me the pregnancy results. I got your text and felt great. I honestly believed we'd be celebrating tonight, but..." She told him.

"But?" Sam uttered waiting for Quinn to continue. He put his arm around her and held her close. "Quinn?"

"The nurse came and took me into her room and told me that I wasn't pregnant. She told me that they'd found something interesting with my results. They're referring me to a specialist for more tests."

"What? Why?" Sam interrupted.

"They want to be thorough. I'm phoning tomorrow for an appointment. I asked her if we should be worried and she didn't know. She did advise us to stop trying for now, she said it might affect any tests that they want to run. Once we know we're ok, we can start trying again." She finished.

"Oh Quinn. I don't know what to say." Sam said. They lay in each others arms in total silence.

They ate dinner later that night in almost silence. "Sam, I'm so sorry." Quinn finally said, breaking down in tears. Sam quickly put down his knife and fork, pushed out his chair and went over to his wife. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. "This is not your fault baby. We're in this together. Until we find out the results let's not think about it. Let's focus on each other and on Larry. If he's our only child then we're lucky, if we get another child then we're extra lucky. We have each other to lean on through everything."

"Sam, you really are amazing. I want us to have another child. Larry deserves a brother or sister, and we deserve another child."

"I want us to have another one too, more than you'll ever know. We just need not to worry and then once everything's all clear we can try again. It'll happen for us, and regardless you know I'll always love you, whether we have one child or a hundred children."

"I love you, too." She told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Oh Kurt, I'm just not sure what to do if the results say we can't have anymore kids." Quinn told Kurt.

"Adopt? That's what Blaine and I are looking into."

"I guess so. I just want to go through pregnancy again. I love being pregnant."

"If only we'd heard you say that when you were sixteen, I'd have been reminding you that you loved being pregnant whilst you were having a hormonal moment! Instead we listened to a fabulously odd rendition of 'This Is a Man's World!' " Kurt said laughing.

"Hey! That was one of my best moments in Glee club! Unless you count "Lucky" with Sam..."

"I don't count that, thanks to my brother, I lost my duet partner!" Kurt replied.

"That seems like an entire life ago. Finn...Puck...Beth."

"That's because it was an entire life ago. Look what you have now. You have the best husband and son."

"I know, I'm incredibly lucky." She replied.

"Ridiculously lucky!"

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Kurt said looking alarmed.

"I saw Shelby the other day!" Quinn said, suddenly realising who the woman the other day was.

"Shelby?" Kurt replied slightly perplexed.

"Shelby Corcoran! Former coach of Vocal Adrenaline and you know, Beth's adoptive mother. I didn't know they were back in town." Quinn told him.

"Until now, I haven't heard you mention Beth in a long time, Quinn."

"I guess I haven't thought about her in a long time. Not since I married Sam. If I'm completely honest, I got married and Sam and I started our own family. We've got each other. We've got Larry. That's my family."

"I wonder what they're doing back in town." Kurt asked.

"I have no idea. I wonder if Beth looks like me or Puck."

"For her sake I hope she has your looks." Kurt said. They both fell into fits of giggles. Quinn had missed just sitting and laughing. Her problems always seemed much smaller when she was laughing them away. The pregnancy and fertility drama had made all of the laughter disappear in their house.

"Thanks again for taking Larry last night, Kurt. It really helped Sam and I a lot." Quinn said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. The house is so quiet with Blaine away. He's gone three weeks of pretty much every month."

"I'm sorry he's away so much Kurt. You know you're always welcome here. You've helped Sam and I so much in the past, we owe you."

"You owe me nothing. You gave Blaine and me our godson. That's more than enough. I guess I'd better be going, Blaine's home tonight so I'm sure we'll be around during the week to visit." Kurt said rising from the table, hugging his best friend. "Larry has a soccer tournament on Saturday at school. He'd be thrilled if you and Blaine could make it. We all would. Mercedes is planning on coming too." She said.

"Blaine and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Keep it a surprise though? Larry won't expect Blaine to be there." He asked.

"No problem. It'll be our secret." She laughed. Kurt got into his car and Quinn watched him drive away into the distance.

"Quinn, did you make an appointment?" Sam asked during dinner that evening.

"What for Mum?" Larry enquired.

"Yeah I did, and it's nothing Larry." Quinn answered them both.

"When for? I'll take you." Sam offered.

"Thursday at 13:00pm. You don't have to we both needn't be off work."

"You're more important than work. Trust me, I'm taking you." Sam said. Quinn knew she wouldn't win this one. "Are you looking forward to your soccer tournament on Saturday, Larry?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. "Yeah! We're gonna win!" Larry replied enthusiastically.

"Is winning the most important thing?" Quinn asked.

"No. It's the taking part that counts." Larry replied flatly. Quinn had been drumming important phrases like 'It's the taking part that counts' since he could talk. She wanted her son raised with morals and dignity just like she had been. "Come on son, your Mum's right." Sam said trying to raise Larry's spirits. "I know, I just want to win." Larry replied.

"You will, if you go in as a team with a positive attitude. As a leader, a captain, that's what you've got to do." Sam continued.

"I know, but Chuck's captain, all he says is win, win, win." Larry sighed.

"Well when you're captain one day, you'll know whose example not to follow."

"Thanks Dad. I've finished now, may I be excused?"

"You may." Quinn told him. "Have I told you lately how great you are? Really, you're the king of pep talks." She continued. "He really looks up to you, you know that right."

"Yeah, well that's something my Dad would have told me at his age."

"Will Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine be at the tournament on Saturday?" Larry asked Quinn that evening as she was tucking him in. "I don't think so buddy. Uncle Blaine's busy in New York and I think Uncle Kurt's going to visit him." She lied.

"Oh." He simply said. A sad look shot over Larry's face.

"Dad, Aunt Mercedes and I will be there though, cheering you on!" She told him. Larry's face flashed a smile. "Yay! I can't wait to see Aunt Mercedes, she's been away for a while."

"She has. Tell you what if, and only if, your team wins we'll have a party here on Saturday after the tournament. Deal?"

"Really? That'd be brilliant!" He said excitedly.

"Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal Mum. Thanks so much."

"Goodnight Larry." She said kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight." He replied as she switched his bedroom light out.

Quinn slowly made her way downstairs and joined Sam in the lounge. "Sam, we need to talk." She said as she sat down beside him. "About?" He asked.

"Thursday, I know we said we'd leave it until we found out the results, but they could take days, weeks even months. What do we do if we can't conceive? Do we leave it? Do we look to adopt?"

"We'd have to think about what'd be best for Larry. Would adopting have serious implications on him? Would we adopt a baby or someone older who knows they're adopted and might not see us as their parents? We have a lot of decisions to potentially make. We can't just say 'let's adopt' straight away, we really need to weigh up the pros and the cons." Quinn knew Sam was right. "We have an amazing son who will be affected either way. We just need to make sure we do right by him, like we always do." He finished.

Wednesday dragged for both Sam and Quinn. The atmosphere was tense. Quinn knew Sam didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to push him either. She just didn't know what to do. She could be worrying over nothing. 'It's human instinct to think negatively' she kept telling herself. Quinn barely slept that night; she could hear Sam breathing deeply beside her. She wished she could just enter his brain and think what he was thinking. "Everything's going to be okay." She heard him whisper. He was obviously worrying too.

"How do you know?"

"Do we love each other?" He muttered.

"Yes. Of course."

"Therefore everything's going to be okay. Now try and get some sleep and stop worrying. We've got an important day tomorrow." He said putting his arm around her and pulled her close. 'We've', that was the word Quinn loved to hear. She knew they were in it together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

They drove to the hospital the next day both feeling incredibly anxious. "Can I come in with you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, I can't see why not. It's not just me that I'm doing this for. It's for us. Besides, I really want you too anyway."

"We'll just wait and see then." As they turned a corner Quinn saw the woman whom she believed to be Shelby. She hadn't told Sam about Shelby and Beth being back in town. She didn't want to just in case it wasn't Shelby. Plus Quinn highly doubted Shelby would remember what Quinn looked like.

"Whatever happens or doesn't happen in the future, we've got Larry and we've got each other." Sam said as they entered the hospital. "Hi, I've got an appointment with Doctor Connelly at 13:00pm. It's for Quinn Evans." Quinn said approaching the receptionist.

"Take a seat please and I'll let her know that you've arrived." The receptionist replied. Quinn and Sam found two open seats and looked around the waiting room. Several of the seats were occupied by women who were either in the early stages of pregnancy or who were probably close to their due date. Quinn instinctively felt jealous. "It's ok" Sam said, taking her hand and noticing how tense Quinn's face had become.

"Mrs Evans?" The doctor announced.

"Yes?"

"We're ready for you, is this your partner? "

"My husband" Quinn confirmed. "Can he come in with me?" She continued.

"I think that'd be for the best." Quinn and Sam got to their feet and began to follow the doctor. Quinn felt Sam reach for her hand. He held it tightly. Quinn knew that this was Sam's way of saying they were in it together. "Take a seat." Doctor Connelly said, ushering them into the open chairs in her office. "I'm glad you could make it here as quickly as you have. Firstly, I don't want you to worry often little things we notice in test result are exactly that, little. We're going to have to be completely honest about anything and everything from now, ok?" She asked.

"Ok." They both replied.

"Your health records show that you're both in excellent health. How long have you been trying for another baby?"

"About four months, doctor." Sam replied.

"Right, can I just confirm how old you both are?"

"36. I'm a few months older than Sam." Quinn answered.

"You have how many children? One isn't it?"

"We have a son together but actually, this would be my third child." Quinn told her. "I had a baby when I was sixteen, but I had to put her up for adoption. You wanted us to be honest, right?"

"I did. Thank you Mrs Evans. When you conceived your son, how long would you say it took?"

"Gosh, not long at all, maybe two or three months?" Sam suggested.

"Mrs Evans, what about your first child, how long did it take to conceive?"

"It's Quinn by the way, you don't have to call me Mrs Evans all the time. When I tell you, you're going to think I was some slutty teenager."

"I can assure you that I won't." She replied, ignoring Quinn's name request.

"Well firstly, it was an accident. I was drunk and fell pregnant the first time I had sex." She told her, feeling herself going red. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, baby." Sam told her, gripping her hand tighter. "He's right. We're here to see if there is something preventing the two of you having another baby, in order for us to do that we need to know all the facts.

So, generally, couples aged thirty five and over will often have a problem trying to conceive. Not all I hasten to add. The two of you are just past that age, so it may be nothing. Regardless I'd like to run a couple of tests on you Mrs Evans and get some samples from you Mr Evans. Now Mr Evans, if you go down the hall and to your right Doctor Farrell is waiting for you. Mrs Evans, I'll be conducting your tests." Doctor Connelly told them. Quinn and Sam absorbed everything they were told, scared of missing a single detail. "I'll see you soon, baby." Sam said kissing her lightly before leaving the office.

Doctor Connelly left Quinn alone while she made sure Sam had found the right office. 'Everything's going to be alright' Quinn kept telling herself.

"Mrs Evans? Are you ready?" Doctor Connelly asked as she re-entered the room. "We're going to be looking for your hormone levels from the blood you'll be providing. We'll be looking for estrogens and prolactin. Doctor Fawcett will analyse a sperm sample from your husband and look for count, appearance and movement. We'll analyse the results together and hopefully either give you the results potentially as early as tomorrow, Saturday or Monday. I wouldn't hope for that though, Mrs Evans. We don't want to rush and find six months down the line that you can't have children, after we'd told you that it is still possible."

"Right, yeah, ok..." Quinn said nodding in agreement.

"Just relax, Mrs Evans. It'll be over and done with as soon as possible. The more you tense, the harder and longer it'll take to get a decent blood sample I'm afraid." Doctor Connelly said reassuring her. Quinn tried her best to relax. "Sorry doc, I just really hate blood being drawn. You're actually lucky I'm still conscious." The time passed slowly as Quinn lay on the bed with her eyes closed feeling the blood leaving her body. She urged the time to quicken but instead it felt as if it was standing still. "There. You're done."

"Really?" Quinn said sounding shocked.

"Yeah, it doesn't take long, once you relax anyway. Your husband should be done too. Just go and wait for him in the waiting room. I'll be in touch soon, Mrs Evans."

"Thank you so much." Quinn replied. She looked at her watch it was 14:30. They'd be in there for over an hour and a half. Quinn thought it had been much longer. She walked through the hallway and into the waiting room. She spotted Sam reading a newspaper but he looked up when he heard the door open. He stood up and hugged her when she walked over to him. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Fine, once she could get blood. I hate having my blood drawn! She did say that they may have our results as early as tomorrow, but we shouldn't count on it." She replied.

"Well we'll have everything crossed then. Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her to the car park.

Sam opened the car door for Quinn when she got inside she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so relieved that that's done. Now we just have to play the waiting game." Quinn said as Sam got in the car. "This will probably be the hardest part." Sam conceded.

"Let's try and not think about it. I know we say this often, but we really do need to stay focused on each other and on Larry."

"I agree. We've done what we need to do; now the doctors are doing their bit." Sam said. He started the ignition and drove them home.

"Night Larry." Quinn said as he set off up the stairs to bed that evening.

"Night Mum. Night Uncle Kurt." He yelled back.

"He's so sweet. You two are so lucky." Kurt said gushing.

"He uses it to his advantage, trust me." Sam replied. Kurt gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll be back in a minute I'll just go and tuck him in." Sam said rising from the couch.

"So in all honesty Quinn, how are you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. Just anxious now, we both are. We're just sat waiting for the results."

"Did they give you a timescale of how long you could be waiting?"

"They could know by tomorrow. She said that it was a possibility but highly unlikely. If something ominous stands out in the results then, who knows?"

"What's this?" Sam asked as he re-entered the room.

"Kurt's just asking about today and when we could find out our results. Was Larry ok when you went up?"

"Yeah, he was already in bed when I got upstairs. I think he's tired from having too much energy!" Sam replied nodding. "Anyway, isn't Blaine home? What are you doing here? Shouldn't yo-"

"Not that we don't like having you over." Sam interrupted.

"Oh he is home. He's just really tired, I think he and Larry have the same over excitable energetic thing you know, but yeah, he's just really tired, his schedule is so draining. So I decided to come visit my best friends and give Blaine a bit of peace and quiet." Kurt said laughing. "We're both looking forward to Saturday though." He added.

"Larry is too. He thinks you're going to visit Blaine in New York."

"Ooooh! Nice lie!" Kurt grinned.

"We don't see it as a lie, more an evasion of the truth." Sam laughed.

They bid goodnight to Kurt a few hours later. "What a great guy." Sam said closing the door.

"He really is." Quinn said finally. "Make sure you have your phone handy at all times from now on."Quinn demanded softly.

"Don't you worry about that, it'll be glued to my side."

"The minute Doctor Connelly calls, I'll be dialling you on another phone."

"Best case scenario is that she calls at a time when we're both at home, right?"

"Oh yeah, but how likely is that going to happen?" Quinn mocked.

"Don't mock, it could happen!"

"Of course it could..." Quinn teased, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'm leaving in a minute. I'll be home around five today." Quinn heard Sam saying as he got something out of the wardrobe. Quinn opened her eyes, the light was blinding. "Hurry up and go! Turn that light out when you leave too. My poor eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning to you, too" Sam joked. Quinn groaned and pulled the duvet cover over her head. She heard the light switch being turned off and the door close. 'I'll get up soon' she thought.

Suddenly the duvet was forced off her, she let out a scream. "Did you think I was going without a kiss?" Sam said laughing. She playfully slapped him and called him a goof. "Where's my kiss then?" he mocked. He lent down and kissed her.

"Bye then" she said pulling away.

"You've always been such a morning person." Sam joked. He picked up his car keys and bid her goodbye. As he reached the door, Quinn said "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you." She told him smiling.

"I know. I love you, too." He smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Quinn watched the door closely in case he came back. A minute later she heard him starting the door. She looked at the clock 06:15 it said, Quinn sighed. Her alarm would be going off in another fifteen minutes. She closed her eyes and wished for time to pause. The alarm clock must have been reading her mind in what felt like a minute, an almighty ring filled the room. She slammed the alarm clock off and reluctantly got out of bed. 'I hate mornings' she thought as she went to wake Larry.

"Larry honey, it's time to get up." She whispered, her voice rising only slightly. She sat on the edge of his bed and watched his eyes open. "How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"I'm tired." He finally muttered.

"I know sweetie. Last day today and then you can sleep all weekend if you want." She said, trying to provoke a reaction. "I can't!" he said, springing into life.

"What? Why?" Quinn said, feigning surprise.

"My soccer tournament is tomorrow!"

"Is it?"

"YES!" he shouted with excitement.

"Well maybe if you get up now, the day will go even quicker" She told him. Larry dived out of bed.

"Breakfast time" Quinn muttered to herself.

Quinn showered and got ready while Larry was having his breakfast. She laid his clothes out on his bed ready for when he'd finished his breakfast. Quinn had got this morning routine down to a tee, she'd realised it took Larry twenty minutes to properly waken up and finish his breakfast, in that time she could shower and get herself ready, then all she had to do was make his lunch whilst he got dressed. "Larry, come and get dressed now sweetie" she called. She heard him walking up the stairs. Quinn loved how obedient he was she hoped if she and Sam could have another the next one would be just as well behaved.

She dropped Larry off at school and then drove over to the supermarket for party supplies. She'd told Larry that they'd have the party if his team won but Quinn was good at avoiding the truth where Larry was concerned. She found an open space in the car park and drove in it. She checked her bag for her phone and purse, Quinn wasn't counting on receiving a phone call from Doctor Connelly's office but wasn't taking any chances either.

Quinn grabbed a trolley and made her way inside. The store was quiet and she found everything she wanted rather quickly. She was browsing the music aisle when the mysterious woman appeared by her side. Quinn glanced sideways and smiled, the woman smiled back. Quinn wanted to test this woman, so she picked up Rachel Berry's latest album, even though she already owned it. She watched as the woman too picked up the album. "Great artist, isn't she?" Quinn asked.

"She has a beautiful voice." The woman replied.

"I sang with her in high school, you know. She was amazing." Quinn said, the woman simply stared at her. "We were in glee club together at McKinley." Quinn continued trying to provoke a reaction. The woman went sheet white. Hurriedly she put the CD back and said 'Bye' to Quinn. Quinn watched as she stormed to the check out without looking back. 'Definitely Shelby Corcoran' thought Quinn.

As she drove home Quinn replayed the moment with Shelby. She wondered if she'd been too mean. She'd definitely made Shelby worried, why else would she storm off? 'Did she know who I was?' Quinn thought. 'Probably' her brain told her.

"I'm telling you Kurt, it definitely was her!" She told him. She'd phoned Kurt the moment she got home. He'd driven over as soon as he'd heard.

"You're sure?"

"Didn't you hear me? I picked up Rachel's CD and so did she. I complimented Rachel and so did she!"

"Quinn, how many records has Rachel sold? She has people telling her she's amazing everyday. Two people in a supermarket who share a mutual love for Rachel Berry is always going to be normal, it's probably even more normal in her hometown!" Kurt explained.

"Why would she storm off when I mentioned we were in glee club together? I was basically clarifying that I knew her!"

"How many stories have you read about people who claim to know someone famous?"

"Hundreds" Quinn answered.

"Exactly, this woman probably thought you were doing just that."

"You're maybe right, but Kurt, she looked exactly like her."

"You haven't seen her in over sixteen years. She might have changed."

"I'm telling you, Kurt. Shelby is back, which means Beth is too." Quinn said.

"So they're back, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Quinn, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's nothing you can do. You're in the same situation the Shelby was in sixteen years ago." Kurt told her.

"I am, aren't I?" Quinn replied.

"Yes. So they live in the same town, unless Beth finds you, you can't do anything. We don't even know if she knows she's adopted."

"You're right, Kurt."

"Of course I am" he laughed. "In all seriousness though, you need to tell Sam, if this girl turns up on your doorstep and you've been hiding suspicions that they were back, Sam's not going to be happy is he? What about Larry too? His sister might turn up from nowhere."

"Oh gosh..." Quinn mumbled.

"This could affect everyone Quinn. Don't do anything silly, please."

"I won't. I hadn't even thought about how we'd tell Larry."

"He's the only thing you should be thinking about."

"Thanks Kurt. You really are amazing, the voice of reason."

"...as always" he finished for her.

"As always" she repeated. "Oh, here he is. Here comes Larry." She said, watching the school bus drive away. "Ready for hurricane Larry?" she asked.

"Are you staying for dinner, Uncle Kurt?" Larry asked hopefully, as he made his way back into the kitchen after taking his school stuff upstairs.

"Sorry buddy, but my flight to New York is in a couple of hours. I'm going to visit Uncle Blaine." He replied.

"Awwwwww!" Larry moaned. Kurt winked at Quinn who had to turn away to avoid giggling.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow, though?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome." Larry replied excitedly.

"I wish we could be there." Kurt told him.

"Can I have a good luck hug?" Larry asked.

"Hmmmm..." Kurt said, pretending to think. Good luck hugs had become their tradition, before a game in Larry's case or a concert in Kurt's case they'd give each other a good luck hug. Quinn always thought it was sweet. "Pleeeeease" Larry moaned.

"I don't know. What do you think, Mum?"

"Pleeeease Mum!" Larry begged. Kurt and Quinn both laughed.

"Go on then." Kurt decided, having had enough of making Larry suffer. He held his arms out wide and Larry dived into them. They hugged for about a minute before Larry let go. He suddenly gripped tight again and hugged Kurt. "That one's for Uncle Blaine, will you give it to him from me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Kurt told him.

"Thank you. Make sure you tell him I miss him too."

"I will." Kurt said finally. A single tear fell down Quinn's face. Her son was too cute for words.

"Larry, why don't you go and watch cartoons for a while" Quinn suggested. Like usual, Larry obeyed.

"He's so full of love and joy." Kurt said as he watched Larry leave the room.

"I know, he's full of optimism and hope."

"That's down to you and Sam. You know he's going to be a little heartbreaker, right?" Kurt said laughing. "I hope not!" Quinn said laughing.

"Oh he will be! Right I'd best be off, I need to catch my flight." Kurt joked.

"Larry come and say bye to Uncle Kurt." Quinn called.

"Bye Uncle Kurt. Don't forget: hug Uncle Blaine from me and tell him I miss him."

"I will buddy.

"Bye Kurt." Quinn said hugging him.

"Bye." He told her as got in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

"DADDY!" Larry shouted as Sam came through the front door.

"Hey sport" he replied hugging his son.

"Hey Quinn, I'm home." He called out, "Larry where's your Mum?"

"Upstairs I think" he replied. Sam made his way upstairs and found Quinn on the balcony. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Hi" she simply said

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Quinn lied.

"I know you well enough to know that there's something wrong. Has Doctor Connolly called?"

"No. It's nothing honestly."

"Quinn!" Sam demanded.

"Shelby's back!" Quinn blurted out. "Shelby's back, which means Beth's back too." She told him.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked. Quinn began recounting how she'd noticed her around but wasn't sure if it was her. She told him about the encounter with her at the supermarket, Sam listened intently until she'd finished. "When were you planning on telling me this?" he asked pulling away from her. "I don't know, I didn't think it was important. I can't do anything or make contact with her. I lost those rights when I put her up for adoption."

"I can't believe you didn't think it was important! What about Larry? What if this gir-"

"That girl has a name, Sam!" Quinn said angrily.

"-this girl, Beth, turned up on our doorstep and told Larry she was his sister?" Sam's face tightened.

"We've gone the past seven years not telling him."

"That was different Quinn! They weren't living here!" He shouted.

"Sam, we don't even know that she knows she's adopted. She might not even know about me! About us!" Suddenly the phone rang, interrupting the argument.

"Hello? ...Yes this is Mrs Evans... Right, ok, what does this mean?" Sam watched as Quinn's face fell. He stood and watched her as she seemed to take in a lot of information. Quinn's eyes were blank and were fixed to the wall. "Is there anything we can do? ... I'll speak to him... Thank you. Bye." Quinn said hanging up the phone. Slowly she sat down on the bed and burst into tears. Sam immediately rushed to her side and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and he felt the anger and rage left his body as he held his wife closely. "Quinn? What did Doctor Connolly say?"

"We can't...conceive." She said through her tears. He pulled her closer as he felt tears slowly falling down his face too. "Quinn, did she say why?" He slowly asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"I have a condition that's known as 'poor egg quality'..." she began. "Egg quality is affected by age. In your early twenties and thirties a woman will have a large number of good eggs, but a few bad ones. As a woman ages into her late thirties and early forties, eggs begin to decline in quality as well as number, which makes it harder to conceive.

Sam, we did conceive, that's what they found when I had the pregnancy test, but because of the quality of the egg that made the difference between carrying it to full term and losing it in the first few weeks. Many poor quality eggs don't implant properly once they are fertilised which unfortunately happened to us Sam. When Doctor Reid noticed this she thought it would be best to make an appointment with Doctor Connolly." She finished, her eyes were red. Sam held her tighter than he ever had. The tears were running down both their faces. "Shhh" Sam whispered, "It's ok, it's ok." He kept repeating. They sat in silence just holding each other, eventually Sam asked "Is there anything we can do?"

"IVF or adoption" Quinn mumbled. "Sam, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about Shelby."

"Hey, hey, hey... It's ok, I'm not mad. This is more important. Shhh" he said. Quinn began to dry her eyes. Sam took the tissue paper off her and wiped her eyes for her. "Sam, I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly, he kissed her and hugged her tightly. "We're in this together. We have been since we placed these on each other's fingers." He said touching his wedding ring. "Forever" he uttered. "I'll take Larry out for some dinner, you get yourself into bed and just try and rest." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam. I mean it. Thank you for being my best friend, my soul mate and husband. Thank you for being such a wonderful father to our son." Quinn said kissing him lightly. "You're everything I could have hoped for in life."

"Don't mention it." He laughed. "I kind of like you as well, you know that." He said as he left the room. Even at the lowest point of their marriage he still made her smile. He still made her laugh. Quinn was consumed with love.

Quinn heard the front door shut, she walked over to the window and saw Sam and Larry walking down the road. Quinn got into bed and thought about everything that had happened in the past twelve hours. She'd spoken to Shelby, argued with Sam for the first time in thirteen years and found out she and Sam wouldn't be able to conceive. She'd never known such a long twelve hours. She closed her eyes and just lay there, her brain refused to switch off. She had no idea what they were going to do. Her phone buzzed on the table beside her, 'Hope you're ok and dreaming peacefully xxx" Quinn smiled. Sam was always thinking about her. Quinn wanted to call Kurt but didn't want to pull him away from Blaine again. She knew neither of them would mind but that wasn't the point. She looked at the clock; it was 19:00pm. Sam and Larry had been gone over an hour, they'd be back soon. Quinn needed to put on a brave face for Larry; she didn't want him knowing she was upset.

"Quinn, are you awake?" Quinn heard a voice calling in the distance. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Sam was standing in the doorway, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh you didn't. I must have just drifted off, I've been waiting for you to get back. What time is it?" She asked. "It's nearly 20:30pm, Larry and I got back about half an hour ago. I came to check on you but you were practically dead to the world. I thought you'd want me to wake you up when I got back." He told her.

"Gosh, the last time I looked at the clock it was only seven o'clock. I needed that little nap. It's sort of cleared my head." She told him, Quinn got out of bed and put a sweater over her pyjamas.

"Where's Larry?" She asked.

"In bed, he was beat when we got home, so I just put him to bed." Quinn smiled at her husband. "You really are the best, you know that?" She told him laughing.

"Come on, let's go make some popcorn and put on a movie." He said putting his arm around her and guided her down the stairs. "Sam?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Not Avatar again." She laughed.

"But-"

"No buts, no Avatar" Sam smiled at her trying to change her mind. "Never mind smiling, no Avatar."

"I know, I was just thinking..." he trailed off.

"About?"

"Lor menari-"

"It means you have pretty eyes in Na'vi." Quinn finished for him

"You remembered?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, I knew at the moment that..." Quinn this time was the one trailing away.

"That?"

"...that you were a geek" Quinn burst out laughing. Sam grabbed her by her waist, Quinn let out a shriek. Sam pulled her close and whispered "I may have been a geek, but at that moment I knew I was going to fall in love with you. I knew I was at the beginning of some magical journey that one way or another would result in you and I together." He lent down and kissed her, she kissed him back. Quinn didn't want to admit but she too knew and felt the same thing at that exact moment. "Let's watch Avatar" she told him.

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up with excitement.

"On one condition..."

"Go on?"

"You don't repeat it line by line!" She told him laughing.

"Deal!" He laughed. He kissed her again before setting the movie up. Quinn looked around their home and thought about their life. Their life was built upon words, their house built from love but the foundations of it all were built on two words 'Lor menari.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"What do we say to Larry?" Quinn asked the next morning as she and Sam lay in bed.

"I don't know." Sam answered honestly.

"Me either, but whatever we tell him is going to affect him in some way."

"It sure is, maybe we don't tell him anything for now, until we figure out what we're going to do. We have to remember he's only seven years old."

"I think that's probably a good idea. We've got time to decide what we're going to do. I don't want him getting his hopes up about getting a brother or sister and then having to tear them from under his feet."

"I agree. It's just difficult because I feel we're keeping things from him."

"We are, but would he really understand?"

"He won't understand." Sam said finally. He looked around the room which was filled with sunlight. "It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." He added.

"I get that feeling too. I'm surprised Larry's not up yet!"

"Shhh! You'll jinx it. I'm enjoying this peace and quiet, just listen to those birds chirping softly." He joked. "I think I'll get up and start on breakfast, he'll be up soon." She sat up in bed.

"Stay here with me." Sam said pulling her back down next to him. "Isn't it so much nicer down here than up there?" He mumbled.

"I have to agree." Quinn said, she closed her eyes and embodied the silence that filled the room. She could feel herself drifting back to sleep.

Quinn must have fallen back to sleep although she wasn't sure how long for, all she knew was that Sam wasn't lying next to her when she opened her eyes. She slowly got out of bed and put on her slippers and dressing gown. She crept downstairs hoping Larry was still asleep, she hadn't even looked at the alarm clock when she'd awoken, she'd just got up. She could hear the radio on in the kitchen with Sam singing quietly along. Quinn felt the urge to join in but resisted, she hadn't sung in so long. She quietly entered the kitchen and saw Sam alone cooking breakfast. "Hey sleep head" he said greeting her with a smile and a kiss. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just gone nine." He replied glancing at the clock.

"Where's Larry?"

"He's still asleep! Can you believe it?"

"Really? Does he know what day it is?" Quinn replied.

"I'll wake him once breakfast's done."

"What time did you get up? I haven't been asleep that long have I?" She asked.

"Well, I got up maybe twenty minutes ago. You were going to get up at eight remember? Good job you didn't; Larry's still asleep and breakfast would have been ruined." He joked.

"I just can't believe he's not awake. He was so excited yesterday I'm surprised he's even slept."

"Well breakfast's about done; shall we go and wake him?" Sam asked putting an arm around her.

"Come on then, let's go and break the silence."

Quinn and Sam sat at the end of Larry's bed just watching him sleep.

"He looks so peaceful..." Quinn whispered.

"Should we leave him?" Sam asked.

"We shouldn't really, he might sleep all day." Quinn laughed.

"Larry? Larry?" Sam said shaking Larry's body. "Hey sport, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes..." Larry said dreamily.

"It's the big day!" Quinn announced. Larry's eyes shot open and he dived out of bed.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

"Not just yet, it's breakfast first." Sam told him.

"Then can we go?" Larry asked.

"We'll see. It starts at 11:30 and it is 9:15 now, so how long do we have?" Quinn asked testing him. Larry's face screwed up with concentration. "Two hours and fifteen minutes!" He eventually replied.

"Well done! You're getting to be quite the genius aren't you?"

"I try!" He laughed

"Come on then, let's go for breakfast." Quinn said, but before she could stand up Larry was out of the door. 'So much for five more minutes' Quinn thought.

"Larry, do you have everything?" Quinn called an hour later.

"I think so!"

"You have your boots? Your shin pads?" She asked

"Yeah, check and double check."

"Come on then, let's go. Dad's in the car waiting."

"Wait one minute!"

"Larry, we'll be late if we don't set off now." She heard Larry close his bedroom door and as he reached the stairs, she realised how fast he was growing up.

"I'm ready" he said running down the stairs.

"So you haven't forgotten anything?"

"Nope"

"Not a thing?"

"I don't think so."

"So, you won't need this?" Quinn pulled his soccer shirt from behind her back. She threw it to him, Larry's face beamed with happiness. "What's this?" He asked.

"Turn it around." Sam said coming out of the kitchen laughing.

"I thought you were in the car?" He said looking puzzled.

"Just turn it around" Sam repeated. Larry turned the shirt around and saw _"EVANS"_ with the number eleven on the back. "It's my shirt!" He exclaimed. "How did you get this?"

"Coach Riley brought it over a couple of days ago. Do you like it?" Quinn asked.

"I love it! This is the best thing ever!"

"Come on, let's go and win this tournament then!" Quinn shouted.

"It's about the taking part that counts, Mum." Larry told her. Quinn's heart burst with pride.

"Oh Larry!" She said hugging him. They left the house all smiling, but Larry was in for one more surprise.

They arrived at school in good time, the first game started at 11:45, which gave the teams time to register and warm up. Coach Riley was waiting in the car park for his players to turn up. Larry was the first to arrive. Quinn got out of the car and looked around, she couldn't see Kurt's car in the car park. She and Sam had concocted a plan; Sam would keep Larry occupied until his friends arrived, once Kurt and Blaine had arrived, Quinn would rush them over to the touchline ready for kick off. Quinn couldn't wait to see Larry's face when he realised Kurt and Blaine were there. Quinn was lucky that Larry knew Mercedes was coming to watch so she didn't have to worry about hiding her.

"Are you excited then Larry?" Sam asked as he helped Larry put his boots on.

"Yeah, I just wish Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine were here. You're here, Mum's here and Aunt Mercedes will be here. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are my family too; I wish they could be here."

"I know son, I'm sorry." Sam was struggling to keep his face from bursting into a big smile. He hated lying to Larry. "If I score today, it'll be for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. I saw on TV that soccer player say 'that was for you' after they score."

"That's called a dedication. So you're going to dedicate a goal to Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine?"

"Yes"

"You're the sweetest kid ever, you know that? Right you're ready. Coach Riley's waiting so go and warm up with the team. Enjoy yourself out there." Sam hugged Larry tightly. His little boy really was growing up. "High five for luck?" Larry asked.

"High five for luck." Sam repeated raising his hand, Larry high fived him and then ran over to his team mates. Sam walked over to the sideline where Quinn had managed to sneak Kurt and Blaine over without anyone noticing. "Hey guys, he's just warming up now." Sam said as he walked over to them. "How long until his first game?"

"Well he's on pitch B at twelve, so twenty five minutes. Do you think we can keep these two under wraps until then?" Sam joked.

"I hope so, I can't wait to see his face" Kurt said.

"Me either, plus I haven't seen him in ages" Blaine added.

"Me either!" A voice said behind them.

"MERCEDES!" Quinn shrieked, "Glad you made it!" She added hugging her friend.

"Could I miss my godson's soccer tournament after I promised him I'd be there?" She laughed.

"Oh Mercedes, it's been too long." Kurt said hugging her. Sam went to hug her too, but got distracted when he heard "SAM! Keep a look out! We've done well so far." Sam returned to Blaine's side and watched for Larry. "Wait, what's going on?" Mercedes asked looking confused.

"Larry doesn't know Kurt and I are here. We told him a little white lie." Blaine informed her.

"Should we make our way over to the pitch? Larry'll be over here any minute."

"Quick! Let's go!" Quinn demanded.

"Quinn, have I ever told you that you'd make an awesome army general?" Sam joked as they walked across to the second pitch.

"He's here." Mercedes said spotting Larry's blonde hair across the pitch.

"Quick unfold the banner." Quinn ordered. Sam held one end as Kurt held the other, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. Quinn had made a banner that said _"Larry, here's your good luck surprise."_ It took a while before Larry made his way over to their pitch. Blaine and Kurt took off their sunglasses hoping to encourage a reaction from Larry. Coach Riley saw the banner and nudged Larry in their direction. Quinn saw Larry concentrating as he read the banner. He ran over to them and slowly realised what his surprise was.

"UNCLE BLAINE!" He shouted.

"Hey buddy!" Blaine said scooping Larry up into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here! Uncle Kurt, you're here too!"

"We're here to cheer you on!" Kurt told him.

"WOW! I can't believe it!" he beamed.

"Do you like your surprise then Larry?" Quinn asked.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Good luck buddy." Kurt said as he hugged Larry.

"I have to go and play now." Larry said sounding incredibly grown up.

"Good luck!" They all shouted. Larry ran back over to his team with an extra spring in his step.

"I don't think he'll be bothered about winning anymore..." Sam said as he watched Larry run off. Sam put his arm around Quinn "...plus he knows it's about the taking part that counts." He added whispering in her ear. Quinn smiled to herself, she had a great feeling about today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Go Larry!" Sam shouted. They knew Larry was good but he was playing exceptionally today. His team had won their first two games, drawn one and were winning their final game. If they won they'd progress to the final where they'd play the winner of the other group. Larry hadn't scored yet but had assisted four of the six goals his team had scored in their three games. Quinn and Sam watched with pride as their son ran from end to end having the time of his life playing a game he loved. This is the reason they wanted to become parents they both thought. The referee blew for full time and the small crowd cheered. Larry's team had won their group; they had one game to go!

"I hope he scores, it would make his day perfect" Quinn said.

"I never told you what he said did I?" Sam asked.

"What about?"

"He said if he scored today it was going to be dedicated to Kurt and Blaine because he really wanted them to be here."

"Awww!" The four of them chorused.

"You do have the cutest son ever, it's official" Kurt said

"I'm so proud to be here watching him" Blaine added.

"He's the best godson the three of us could have asked for." Mercedes gushed.

"We know, we're just so proud of him" Sam told them.

"I speak for all three of us when I thank you for giving us the honour of being his godparents." Kurt said.

"I couldn't agree more" Mercedes added, "It's an honour."

"Guys, we've been through this before. You three will always be special to our family and we couldn't imagine better people to support Larry whenever he needs it." Quinn said

"I agree, don't ever thank us. We should be the ones thanking you" Sam added.

"Here he comes" Quinn informed them. "Hey buddy!"

"You're playing terrifically" Sam told him. They could all sense Larry was disappointed.

"What's up Larry?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, I just want to sit here and relax."

"Larry, you're seven, since when do you need to relax?" Sam laughed. Larry sat down in silence, they all watched him closely. "I don't like playing when Chuck's captain." He finally conceded.

"Your team is playing fantastically though. You have one game left, go out there and show Chuck you'd make a better leader." Sam told him.

"How Dad?"

"Play with your heart on your sleeve and your head held high. Show everyone how much this means to you." Sam replied. Blaine stepped away from them and sat down on the grass next to Larry. Larry turned to face him. "Larry, when I'm in New York performing either on Broadway or in a small concert, you know who I perform for?" Larry shook his head. "I perform for Uncle Kurt and for you, because no matter how big or how small the audience, or how important it is I show everyone how much you both mean to me. The harder the note, the more energy it takes. The more passion it requires, I turn to you and to Uncle Kurt for that passion. That's exactly what you need to do, you need to go onto that pitch and show everyone how much this means to you." Blaine finished, he reached out to Larry and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Larry whispered.

"You're welcome." Blaine whispered back.

"Are you ok now Larry?" Quinn asked. "You don't have to go back over there. You can just watch with us." She told him.

"I can't. I have to play. I'm going out there to play for you all." He said looking up at them.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply replied.

He ran back to join his team as Quinn turned to Blaine. "Thanks Blaine. He really needed that. That's the exact reason we chose you to be his godfather. You're going to make a great father one day."

"Thanks Quinn, but I was only telling the truth." Blaine blushed. The five of them stood side by side in awe of how composed Larry looked standing next to his team.

The referee signalled the start of the game. The two teams lined up for pictures and then made their way into position. Larry waved over at his family who all cheered and waved back. "He looks so grown up" Blaine said.

"That shirt is going to be worth a lot of money in the future. Make sure you keep hold of it!" Kurt joked. "He's going to be a star." He added.

"He already is a star!" Blaine pointed out. "Not many seven year olds have the confidence or ability to realise and state that they feel something's not right. Most kids just let it slide." He told them. "Oh look they're kicking off." He finished.

Larry was on fire, his passes were perfect and tackles well timed. The team went one-nil down after five minutes but their heads didn't drop. Disaster struck in the tenth minute just before half time. Chuck was running with the ball and just before he could pass, a member of the opposition slid in and tripped him Chuck couldn't get to his feet, his parents ran on with the medics and helped him off the field. "Larry, Chuck's not going to be able to play anymore, can you move over into the centre and take over as captain?"

"Errr... Sure!" It took a minute or two for Quinn and Sam to realise what had happened, they were too busy watching to see if Chuck was ok. "Larry's moved to centre midfield." Sam said finally noticing.

"What's that on his arm?" Mercedes asked. Sam and Quinn were dumbstruck.

"Quinn? Sam? Guys, you know this game better than us." Kurt said.

"He's...been made...-" Quinn couldn't get the words out.

"...captain. Larry's been made captain!" Sam finally uttered. "Our little boy has his moment." Sam said, he could feel the tears filling in his eyes. He looked at Quinn who had a tear sliding down her face. He pulled her close as they watched their son overcome with pride and emotion.

The referee signalled for the end of the first half. The score was still one-nil, they had a task ahead of them. Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes watched as the teams huddled together and listened to Coach Riley's instructions. As halftime drew to a close and the teams returned to the field, Larry waved over at them. The referee blew the whistle and got the second half underway. Again, Larry was in control of the game and of his team. All Quinn and Sam secretly wanted now was for him to score. Five minutes passed and nothing, neither team had scored or even came close to scoring. Out of nowhere Larry crossed the ball into the penalty area and found the head of John who scored! They all cheered as the scores became level. "YESS!" Blaine cheered.

"Come on! We need one more!" Larry shouted at his team. "Watch your passes, guys!"

The final few minutes of the game seemed to take forever. Quinn and Sam were so focused on watching Larry's every move that they didn't hear a word that was spoken to them. "One minute left! We've come this far!" Larry said. He suddenly realised who he sounded like. "We've come this far, win or lose, we've had fun. We're in it together! Give it all you've got but remember it's the taking part that counts." He shouted trying to encourage his teammates. He felt much better now he was speaking from his heart. Quinn felt another tear roll down her face as Sam pulled her tighter. "Hear that? He sounded just like you then." Sam whispered. Quinn couldn't speak, her throat was too tight. "No, he sounded like both of us." She finally uttered.

"Go on Larry!" Quinn shouted. Larry ran forward into the penalty area as Edward crossed the ball in. Larry got ahead of his marked and met the ball in the air. He headed it direct to goal. Sam and Quinn watched with their hearts in their mouths. The ball took an age to reach the goal line. The goalkeeper dived to his left and ball just slipped between his hands and rattled the net. Larry had scored! "YESS!" Everyone screamed. Sam and Quinn were screaming and hugging each other tightly. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were jumping up and down. Larry was celebrating with his team but caught the eye of his parents and godparents, he pointed at them and placed a hand on his heart before returning to position ready for kick off. "Well done team, we deserve this!" He shouted.

No sooner had the referee blown for the teams to kick off then he'd blown to conclude the game. They had won! Larry had captained his team to victory. Larry had scored the winner to lead his team to victory. Quinn and Sam ran across and hugged him tightly. "We're so proud of you!" Quinn exclaimed. "You did it Larry!" Sam shouted.

"No, the team did it!" Larry told them. Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes made their way over to share their joy and congratulations. They watched as Larry and Chuck hoisted the trophy into the air. Quinn and Sam had never felt more proud than they did at this moment. All their problems and cares had gone, they were so proud and full of love that everything seemed so small.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

It took an age to get Larry to calm down enough to remind him they had a party waiting for him at home. "Will everyone be there?" He asked excitedly.

"There'll be me, Dad, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Mercedes and all your team. Is that everyone?"

"I think so..."

"I hope so!" Sam interjected.

"Come on, let's go home." Quinn said taking Larry's hand and leading him towards the car.

"I still can't believe we won!" Larry said.

"We knew you would, once you put that armband on, we knew it was game over didn't we Dad?" Quinn asked Sam.

"All I remember is almost crying" Sam admitted.

"Why did you almost cry, Dad?" Larry asked.

"Mum and I were so proud of you that we had tears of joy." He told him.

"So you weren't upset?"

"Of course not, we were so proud. Tears can be happy or sad."

"That's a moment that Dad and I will always remember"

"I'll always remember it too" Larry told them.

"I hope so, although I hope you'll have many more moments like that" Sam told him.

"I hope so too, it felt awesome." Larry smiled. He fastened his seat belt and clutched his winner's medal tightly. All three of them wore big smiles as they drove home.

Two hours later and the party was in full flow. Hyperactive children ran through the house and in the garden. The adults did their best to relax hoping that their children would tire soon. Quinn knew Larry wouldn't tire for hours. He was running on pure adrenaline and he deserved to she thought. "You ok, baby?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just taking more food out of the oven."

"I can see that, but I can also see that something's wrong." He moved closer to her.

"I'm just thinking..."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Yesterday..." she began. "Yesterday was on of our hardest days as a couple. We found out that we can't conceive naturally whereas today will be remembered as one of the best days we'll ever spend as a family. It's just really made me think how different two days can be." She finished, Sam pulled her towards him. She hugged him tightly, "If I didn't have you by my side Sam, I honestly don't know what I'd do. You are my pillar of strength."

"Quinn, you'll always have me. Never question that."

"Thank you...for everything." She said kissing him lightly.

"We need to tell them, you know that right? They're our best friends and they have to know" Sam said.

"I know I just don't know if I can find the words. It only happened yesterday, have we even digested the news properly?"

"You're the most eloquent person I know Quinn. Besides we're telling them together." He said as he led her back into the living room.

By seven thirty their house was empty. Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes sat in their lounge chatting. Larry had gone to bed at seven; he was 'shattered' he said as said good night to them. "Guys, Quinn and I have something we need to tell you." Sam said, "Don't get your hopes up, it's not good news." He said noticing the glint in their eyes. He took Quinn's hand and held it tightly.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked.

"Quinn, did you get the results?" Kurt asked.

"Results? What for? What am I missing?" Mercedes questioned.

"Sam and I decided to try for another baby. We thought it'd be nice for Larry to have a little brother or sister, someone he can be a role model to. We conceived pretty quickly when we started trying for Larry so we assumed this one wouldn't take long either, but it did.

I had a regular health check up at the hospital and asked for a pregnancy test whilst I was there. That morning at work I'd been sick and felt faint. I felt the same way I did when I was pregnant with Larry. Anyway, the result returned negative but I was referred to another doctor for tests. Sam and I both had to have tests to see where the problem was. The doctor said it may take days or weeks to analyse the samples. She told me that she had a feeling what the problem was when she'd spoke to Doctor Reid about my test result.

Yesterday evening, I got a call from the doctor to say that the problem was with me. I have a condition that's referred to as poor egg quality." Quinn said, she felt Sam tighten his grip on her hand. She continued, "Poor egg quality affects women in their late thirties and early forties. It occurs as egg numbers decline and decline in quality which obviously makes it harder for older couples to conceive. Sam and I are barely into our late thirties so we didn't really think we'd have any problems. We did conceive but because of the quality of the egg that made the difference between carrying it to full term and losing it in the first few weeks of pregnancy." Quinn's voice began to choke. Sam bravely took over and continued for her.

"Many poor quality eggs don't implant properly once fertilised which happened to us. That was what they found in Quinn's original pregnancy test. She knew there was a sign of pregnancy because she had similar feelings to when she was pregnant with Larry." Sam finished. He put his arm around Quinn supportively. The silence that followed was deafening.

"I'm...I mean we're...we're so sorry." Blaine said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." Mercedes said.

"We know, thank you." Quinn said solemnly.

"Is there anything at all you can do?" Blaine asked.

"We can try IVF through an egg donor or adoption" Sam informed them. "It's Quinn's dream to carry another child. We've got decisions to make, but everything has to be thoroughly thought through because we have Larry to consider." Sam continued. Quinn remained silent. All day she'd been putting on a brave face and forgetting her problems. Everything was so fresh and raw; she'd probably never carry a child again. Larry would probably never have a brother or sister. "Quinn, are you ok?" Kurt asked, speaking for the first time.

"Honestly? No." She finally answered, breaking her self inflicted silence. "I just don't know what to think or what to do. This is what would have made our family perfect."

"Our family is perfect. Perfect for us. A baby would have only enhanced that. We have time to think about what we really want" Sam told her.

"I know... I was just saying to Sam earlier that although we only found out yesterday it feels like so long ago."

"Today's just been so hectic that I haven't really thought about it. Watching Larry play soccer today and watching him lead his team to victory made me feel so proud that everything else seemed so small" Sam recalled.

"Me too. I just love him so much, he's our world and it pains me that we might not be able to give him a brother or sister. He'd be a fantastic big brother and a role model." Quinn admitted.

"He'd have learnt how to be a role model from the best." Sam said, looking over at the three of them. "He's learnt so much from you three already and that was reflected today."

"Thank you, on behalf of everyone" Kurt said.

"He just has to be at the heart of every decision" Blaine added.

"He will be." Sam said finally, signalling the end of the conversation. He looked at Quinn who was staring into space. "I'm going to take off, I have to be up pretty early tomorrow. Thank you for such a brilliant day and Quinn; you call me if you need anything!" Mercedes said rising for the coach. Quinn stood up and showed her out. As she waved her off Quinn breathed in the cool air and felt refreshed. She slowly walked back to the lounge where she could hear the three men laughing. She was envious of them, how could they be laughing and be so happy when she felt so low? Today had been a fantastic escape from their problems but it was quickly drawing to a close and everything would soon mount up again. She was dreading having to think about it every second of every day. She wanted to know what they were going to do.

She rejoined them in the lounge physically but mentally she was lost. Lost in thought. She could feel their eyes on her, watching her every move. She looked around to the clock, it was only eight thirty. "Quinn?" She heard a voice say. "Quinn?" The voice repeated. She finally recognised it as Sam's.

"Huh? Yeah?" She slowly said.

"Go to bed sweetie."

"It's only eight thirty." She told him quietly. She heard them laughing. She opened her eyes and everything was horizontal. "What happened? What time is it?"

"Just gone ten, you fell asleep."

"I can't have. I just looked at the clock and it was eight thirty."

"Yeah it was eight thirty...an hour and a half ago" Kurt joked.

"I can't believe that. That just seems so quick."

"Quinn, you've had a long day, it's natural to drift off into a deep sleep." Blaine informed her. "It happens to me all the time."

"We were laughing and talking quite loudly and you just didn't wake. It was as if you were dead to the world." Kurt added. Quinn sat up straight, the room still focusing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll go, I need to stretch anyway." Quinn said rising from her seat.

"Shout if you need me." Sam said as he sat on the edge of his chair.

Quinn slowly unlocked the door and opened it slightly. A girl stood on the doorstep. A girl with pink hair. Quinn recognised her as the girl she'd seen the other day. "May I help you?" Quinn asked.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" the girl asked.

"I was. I'm not anymore. Why? Who wants to know?" Quinn replied. The girl froze to the spot and held Quinn's gaze. "I'm Beth Corcoran. I'm your daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

**A/N: I struggled to arrive at an accurate age for Beth. I think she should be twenty if my timeline's correct but for the storyline she needs to be younger. It's Glee who cares about continuity? This is quite a short chapter. I wanted to keep it intense and straight to the point. **

**I want to thank quam314159 and Mandy_Hale for their positive reviews! **

* * *

><p>Quinn was rooted to the spot. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I...I...what?" She finally uttered. "You're my mother" Beth repeated.<p>

"I think you'd better come inside" Quinn said, inviting her in.

"Quinn? Is everything ok?" She heard Sam shouting. Quinn and Beth walked into the lounge and immediately the three men stopped talking. "Guys, this is Beth" she said as they all stared at her and the unknown girl standing beside her. Blaine and Kurt rose from their seats, "We'll be going..." Blaine said. "Yeah we'll leave you to it. Take care. Don't worry we'll see ourselves out" Kurt added, ushering Quinn back into the lounge.

"Thanks guys, see you soon." Sam said. They waited until they heard the front door close. "I think we'd all better sit down." Sam instructed. Quinn moved to be by his side and held his hand tightly. "Beth I think you need to tell us everything" Quinn said. She watched her closely as Beth sat down on the couch.

"Eighteen years ago I was born and later adopted by Shelby Corcoran. This would woman would become my mother, people would say we looked similar and others would laugh when she'd tell them that I was her daughter. I never understood why people were laughing at her. I never understood until my seventeenth birthday. I received a birthday card in the post that was signed _"Love Dad xxx"_ I questioned my mother about it because I'd never met my father. I didn't know who he was, what he did or even what he looked like. Finally my mother gave into my endless questioning and told me everything.

She told me how she'd put her own daughter up for adoption and that she longed for a child after that. She told me how meeting her teenage daughter, Rachel, your friend and my sister, that she wasn't what she expected. She knew that from then she wanted a baby, she wanted a fresh start. She told me that you were a friend of Rachel's who had fallen pregnant but didn't want to keep her baby.

She thought that everything would be perfect. She even kept the name "Beth" that my father had picked out for me. She told me that every year on my birthday a card would arrive with the location stamp of Lima. She'd hide it before I saw it, just to keep the truth at bay for longer, to protect me for longer." Beth explained. Sam looked at Quinn who was staring at Beth.

"So why are you here now?" Sam asked pointedly. Quinn had noticed that during her "story" Beth had never stopped holding her stomach. "I needed to meet my mother, my real one..." she trailed off. Sam and Quinn stared at her to continue. Quinn had a feeling she knew where this story was leading. "I...I...I'm...pregnant" she finally muttered. They both just stared at her expressionless.

"My mother kicked me out..." She'd finally broken down. Quinn moved from Sam's side and held Beth tightly. Quinn knew that when she held Beth it had felt right. Just like it had the first and only other time she'd held her, straight after she was born. Quinn comforted Beth and slowly her tears stopped. "Is there anywhere you can stay?" Quinn asked. Slowly Beth shook her head.

"There's a motel down the road, stay there for a night or two. Sam and I need to discuss some things just before we decide what to do." Quinn told her. Beth smiled and nodded her head. She rose from the couch and gave Quinn a hug. Quinn walked her to the door silently. She waved as she walked off and then quietly Quinn closed the door, locked it and returned to the lounge.

Quinn looked at Sam for support. He just stared at the floor. "Sam?"

"Hmmm?" He replied, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"What are we going to do?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. We face everything together, we always have and we always will."

"I assumed that this is between you and Puck. She's your daughter."

"That's true, but Sam, you're my husband. Larry is my son. You're my family. I need you Sam. I need you more than you know." Quinn pleaded. Sam's head turned towards her.

"I'm here" He simply said.

"Thank you" She replied before kissing him softly.

Quinn didn't get much sleep that night. She tossed and turned trying to get comfortable before giving up. She crept out of bed quietly and opened the balcony door. She snuck out and lay on the cold floor of the balcony. She stared up into the blackness of the night and sighed. She heard Sam let out a quiet snore inside and it made her smile. She closed her eyes but sleep wouldn't come. She breathed deeply allowing the cool night air to try and clear her head. The night air momentarily allowed her to relax. As she crept back into bed, she let out a small shiver. "Feel better?" Sam whispered. "No" she simply sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. Just like we get through everything. It's not going to be easy, I don't believe for a second it will be. Quinn, trust me when I say we'll be ok." He whispered as he pulled her close trying to warm her body up. "Sam, I love you" she whispered. He pulled her closer and Quinn knew that he was silently telling her he loved her back. He always knew what to say. He always made her feel better.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

"Morning" he mumbled as he turned to face her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not well, I don't think I've had more than an hour. I just kept thinking about her. She's pregnant, Sam. She's only a couple of years older than I was when I had her."

"We have to tell Larry. He's going to wonder where Beth has come from and who she is."

"We'll tell him together, later. Right now let's just enjoy the silence." Quinn whispered.

What felt like hours was really only a matter of minutes. Their door creaked open and Larry dived on their bed. "Morning Larry" they both laughed. Quinn looked over at the alarm clock, it was seven am. She was quite impressed that Larry had slept for almost twelve hours. She thought that could even be some kind of record. "Shall we go out for breakfast, Larry?" Sam asked.

"Oooh! Yes!"

"We'll continue our celebrations all day if you want."

"Really?" Larry exclaimed.

"I don't see why not, what do you think Mum?" Sam said turning to Quinn.

"Hmmmm..." She said pretending to think.

"Please!" Larry begged.

"Please!" Sam said joining Larry in begging.

"Oh...go on then!" Quinn said laughing at the two of them.

An hour later they were in the car on the road to Breadstix for the breakfast special. Quinn looked around at Larry who was grinning from ear to ear. He loved treat days. The news that Quinn and Sam had for him, he deserved a treat day. "What else can we do today Mum?" Larry asked as he watched out of the car window. "Well what do you want to do?" Quinn replied, "It's your day." She put extra emphasis on the your so he knew it was his final decision. "Can we go swimming?" He asked.

"Sure we can."

"Cool!"

"If you're extra good, Dad and I might buy you a special gift." She told him. She knew he'd be well behaved but she made him have a reason to behave regardless. Sam had picked out the perfect present for Larry. They both knew he'd love it. "I'll be on my best behaviour." He said. He looked out of the window silently for the remainder of their short journey.

As they made their way into Breadstix, Sam pulled Quinn into his side and wrapped an arm around her. He lent in and whispered "I hope I get a present too..." She let out a small shriek. She playfully tapped his arm before she whispered back "Maybe you'll have to be on your best behaviour too." He lent in and kissed her gently. "That's a good start" she said laughing. Larry had run ahead eager to get inside, "Come on you two! We've got a busy day!" He shouted at his parents who both burst out laughing. They ran over to join him knowing that today would at least be a good day.

The conversation flowed pleasantly over breakfast. Larry was finally calming down from his post victory high. Quinn was unsure if he had enough energy to be hyper all through treat day. She wanted him to be happy and fully enjoy his day. She didn't know how he'd react to the news that he had an older sister who appeared from nowhere. She owed him an explanation. They'd kept it a secret from him his whole life and if Quinn was honest she didn't know if they'd have ever told him had the situation not arisen.

"Can I have a clue what my present could be?" Larry asked as he finished his pancakes. Sam smiled at Quinn who nodded. "Well it's something that I'll teach you to use." He told him.

"What else?" Larry asked desperate for more information.

"Nope, nothing else." Quinn laughed. Larry's head dropped as he prepared to give Quinn the puppy dog eyes he had so skilfully mastered. Quinn had expected him to do this so she too dropped her head. Sam nudged her when Larry had lifted his head with the eyes firmly in place. She threw her head up with her eyes tightly closed avoiding his gaze. She heard Larry laugh and she opened her eyes to see Larry laughing at her. "You're so silly Mum." He chuckled.

Quinn sat at the edge of the pool watching Sam and Larry soak up the happiness and laughter of an afternoon away from everything. She was envious of Larry's blissful ignorance. Quinn thought her life was as close to perfect as it could be. She'd married her high school sweetheart, had a gorgeous son and lived in her dream home. Her perfect little world lately seemed to be crashing around her. She couldn't conceive and now the baby she gave up eighteen years ago had turned up on her doorstep pregnant. Quinn so desperately tried to form the words that she wanted to say to Larry in her head. Everything sounded so complicated. She wanted to make it simple for him. It wasn't simple, that was the problem. Nothing was ever simple where Quinn Fabray was concerned.

"Quinn, are you actually coming in?" Sam said as he swam over to her, breaking her out of her trance. "You know I can't swim well."

"Well borrow Larry's armbands, I'll keep him afloat."

"I am not wearing a seven year old boy's armbands." She laughed, "Maybe you could keep me afloat though." She continued with a cheeky wink.

"That can be arranged" he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the water.

The rest of treat day flew by. The Evans' went around to Kurt and Blaine's in the afternoon. "I'm really going to miss you, Uncle Blaine." Larry said as he sat on Blaine's lap.

"I know buddy. I'm going to miss you too." They hugged each other tightly and as they broke apart Sam entered the lounge with Larry's surprise behind his back. "You won't have time to miss him when you open this." Sam said, signalling to the present behind his back.

"Am I that easily replaced?" Blaine said, pretending to be upset. He stuck out his bottom lip for emphasis. "I'd never replace you Uncle Blaine." Larry said hugging his uncle even tighter. "Daddy, don't be mean!" He told Sam. Quinn crept up behind Sam and whispered in his ear, "Yeah don't be mean or you don't get your surprise." Sam immediately laughed and they moved to the couch.

"Right Larry, are you ready for your surprise?" Quinn asked.

"YES!" Larry exclaimed.

"Quinn Fabray! Wait until I get back in there before you give him that present!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen. "Get your butt in here then!" Quinn yelled back. She looked at her son whose eyes were lit up like the sun, excitement was practically written across his face. Quinn heard the patter of footsteps coming through the hall. "Kurt, hurry up!" Blaine called, clearly as eager as Quinn and Sam to see Larry's face when he opened the gift. They heard drawers being slammed shut. "Kurt, what on earth are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I can't find the camera! Blaine! Where's the camera?" He shouted.

"How should I know?"

"You had it last night... remember? You needed it to err... never mind!" Kurt suddenly stopped talking, realising what he was about to shout through and remembering his seven year old godson was in the room, plus his best friend and her husband. Blaine looked over at Sam and Quinn with a shy look and slowly shrugged his shoulders. "Yes! Found it!" They heard from the kitchen, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen across the room.

Kurt burst into the lounge and sat on the couch next to Larry and Blaine. Larry's eyes were fixated on his mother and father, more importantly what was behind their back. "Glad you could join us, Kurt." Quinn mocked. "Come on Mum, Dad, what's the surprise?" Larry asked, clearly getting bored of waiting. "Dad and I thought you'd like this..." She said, moving out of the way so Larry could see the shape of his surprise.

Larry darted off the couch and over to the present. Quinn took Sam's hand and guided him down next to her. "Go on then Larry, open it!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Kurt, do you have the camera ready?" Quinn asked.

"It's not working, it's all dark."

"Lens cap, sweetie." Blaine muttered, taking the cover off the lens. Laughter erupted around the room but was quickly silenced when Larry ripped off the wrapping paper. "WOW!" He screamed and dived on his parents. "Thank you so, so much!" He hugged and kissed them in appreciation. Kurt snapped the camera so much that both Quinn and Sam had white orbs in their eyes when he finally stopped.

Larry carefully opened the box and pulled out the guitar. Sam had restrung it for him before they'd wrapped it, so it was in tune ready for him. Larry gently put the stray over his neck as Sam knelt down beside him and showed him how to strum. Sam played the chords while Larry strummed. Quinn looked over at her husband and her little boy with so much love and affection. "Sam that guitar looks oddly familiar..." Kurt muttered.

"It should look incredibly familiar..."

"Why Dad?"

"This is the guitar that I had in high school. Mum and I sang our first duet together for our glee club with this guitar."

"You've got a little bit of Fabrevans history in your hands right now, little guy." Kurt told him. Larry looked confused at the name his uncle had used to describe his parents. "Well done Kurt, you've confused him now!" Quinn laughed. "When Daddy and I dated when we were younger, we had different surnames. My surname was 'Fabray', Uncle Kurt uses that when he's mad at me, like earlier, and Daddy had the same surname as you 'Evans'. Our friends like Uncle Kurt, combined them to make 'Fabrevans'... that's what Uncle Kurt means." Quinn explained.

"Uncle Kurt said it was history too. How Mum?"

"Dad told you, we played this guitar in glee club and sang a song together. It was the first song we ever sang together."

"Why have I never heard you sing Mum? Dad sings all the time. You don't."

"I don't sing anymore baby." Quinn sighed.

"It was all Mum could do to stop you kicking during the night when you were in her tummy though. So you've heard her sing." Sam said. Quinn remembered vividly the sleepless nights she endured before realising the baby stopped kicking when she sang. "I don't remember that." Larry said quietly.

"It was before you were born." Sam whispered softly.

"Can you sing now?" He asked, desperate to hear his Mum sing.

"I don't think so Larry." She muttered, knowing she was breaking her little boy's heart.

"Please Mum, it is treat day!" Larry begged.

"Come on Quinn, I haven't heard you sing in so long." Kurt said joining in the conversation.

"Is Mum a good singer, Uncle Kurt?"

"She's brilliant"

"That is true..." Blaine chimed in. Quinn looked around the room. All eyes were on her, especially Larry's puppy eyes which she'd so skilfully avoided earlier in the day. She sighed and mumbled, "Go on then... Just one song though!"

"Yay!" Larry squealed. He handed the guitar to his Dad and scrambled onto the sofa between his uncles.

Quinn held the neck of the guitar while Sam strummed just like they had when they were teenagers. Sam began to sing and Larry's eyes lit up. When Quinn joined in his jaw dropped. Her voice was beautiful and soft. Quinn remembered the lyrics like they were engrained in her memory. The lyrics had so much meaning to her now then they did back then. If possible even more. Quinn was lucky. Her son was perfect. Her husband was her lover, soul mate and best friend. Etched into the back of her mind was Beth, she knew that Larry would soon know about her. She held onto the memory of her perfect family a little longer. When the song finally finished Larry ran over and as Sam took off the guitar, leapt into his father's arms. Sam pulled Quinn in tighter and they shared a family embrace. "That was beautiful. Thanks for treat day." Larry whispered to them.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being perfect." Quinn whispered back.

Kurt and Blaine watched the Evans family embrace from the couch before Quinn's hand beckoned them to join the group hug. "It's official; I have the best family ever!" Larry mumbled causing his family to hug him that little bit tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time delay between updates. I've just moved into my new house with my friends and we're without internet. I'm going up to the University library as often as possible to use the Internet. So please be patient with me! <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I'm sorry for the long time between updates! I've had a pretty difficult week and couldn't find the inspiration to continue. Your reviews mean so much and I appreciate your words so much.**

**I wanted this chapter to be a strong chapter and to do the storyline justice, I hope it fulfills this for you all.**

**AD: I didn't find your review creepy, like I said, I appreciate the words people leave about my stories. I assure you I will finish this story. It has a plan written down in a notebook, that I'm doing my best to follow.**

**Also, I'm handwriting this story and then transferring it to my laptop, so updates take a while, but I want something concrete to look back on when it's all over. Anyway, enough of my ramble. Enjoy. :')**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

Beth sat across from Quinn, Sam and Larry in the Evans' lounge. Quinn's stomach was lined with dread. It had been three days since Beth had re-entered her life. Three days were Quinn constantly thought about Beth, and the little life that was growing inside of her daughter's stomach. Sam gripped Quinn's hand tightly, that was the non-verbal communication Quinn needed. She knew everything would be okay. Larry sat close to Sam, confused as to who the stranger sitting across from him was and why she looked like his own mother. Quinn finally broke the silence. "Larry, this is Beth."

"Hi Beth, it's nice to meet you." He mumbled.

"Hi Larry, how old are you?" Larry turned to face Sam who nodded at Larry to answer the question.

"Seven, but I'll be eight soon."

"You're tall for seven, do you play any sports?"

"Soccer, my team won a tournament the other day." Larry answered his face lighting up. He loved talking about sports. "Woah, really?" Beth replied.

"Yeah! Can I show you my trophies? They're in my room." He dived off the couch and began to head out of the lounge. "Not right now, Larry." Quinn interrupted ruining the bonding moment between her two children. "Oh sorry." He apologised sliding back into his seat.

"Don't apologise sweetie, it's just Dad and I have to talk to you." Quinn looked to Sam for support. His jaw tightened. Sam too had been dreading this moment. Neither of them knew how Larry would react. They'd both secretly assumed that he'd be ok with it, he was only seven after all.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked to Sam who nodded. She felt his hand grip even tighter and he whispered in her ear, "I'm right here baby. Everything's going to be okay." Quinn closed her eyes and breathed deeply again. She opened her eyes and looked to Beth who was staring at the floor. She turned to Larry whose eyes were wide with anticipation.

"When Mum was younger Larry, she had a baby girl..." Quinn finally began. "Mum was too young to raise this baby. She gave her to a nice lady, someone who could look after her and raise her properly. Someone who could and would give her the best of everything, just like how Dad and I look after you and raise you. Dad and I are old enough to look after you Larry. We do our best for you Larry, but when I had this baby girl I couldn't look after myself as well as a baby.

I hadn't seen this baby girl since then...until now. She found me Larry. She found us. She found our family: you, me and Dad. This means sweetie, that you have a big sister. You have a sister like you always wanted." Quinn said. Her eyes stayed fixated on Larry. She could see the cogs working in his mind, behind his eyes. "Do you know why Beth's sitting in our lounge, Larry?" Quinn asked. He slowly looked at her and shook his head. Quinn hadn't expected him to piece it together instantly. "Beth's your big sister Larry." Quinn told him.

Sam who had stayed silent throughout finally broke his silence. "Beth's got a baby growing inside her tummy, when she has the baby that makes you an Uncle, just like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine." Larry remained silent, trying to process the information. Quinn suddenly felt bad for overloading his brain with so much information. "You don't have to say anything right now Larry, but when you do, come and speak to me or Dad, ok honey?" Quinn told him. Larry slowly got off the couch and exited the lounge. They heard him run up the stairs and close his bedroom door. Quinn began to follow him but Sam placed a hand on her knee, stopping her. "I've got this." He simply said before following Larry's footsteps out of the room.

Sam slowly made his way up the stairs towards his son's bedroom. He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door. He knocked quietly and heard a muffled 'Hello' allow him entry.

"Hey champ, it's me." Sam said announcing his arrival. He saw Larry face down on his bed, face into the pillows. Sam gently sat on the edge of Larry's bed. "Talk to me, Larry." Sam commanded softly. Larry rolled onto his back and Sam noticed red circles had begun to form around his eyes. "I...hhh..ave a sis-sster." Larry stuttered.

"Yeah you do, that's pretty cool right?" Sam said softly, praying that his voice was calm enough to soothe Larry.

"I guess..."

"So why are you up here upset, Larry? You always wanted a brother or sister."

"I wanted to be the oldest. I wanted to be the one they looked up to, like a..." Larry trailed off as he searched for the correct term.

"Role model?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, I wanted to be a role model, like Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are to me."

"Well, weren't you listening to me downstairs?" Sam asked. Larry looked confused. "Beth's having a baby, so you're going to be an Uncle." Larry shook his head. "No?" Sam enquired.

"Beth's too young to have a baby, what if she doesn't want to keep it, like Mum didn't want her." Larry told him. Larry's perception and brilliance astounded Sam. For a seven year old he was exceptional. "Firstly Larry, Mum did want to keep Beth, but she was even younger than Beth is now, so it wasn't possible for Mum to keep her and secondly even if Beth doesn't keep her baby, you'll still be an Uncle, just like Mum is still Beth's Mum." Sam finished. Larry looked up at him with concentration in his eyes. Sam knew what was coming next. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course son, what is it?"

"Didn't you want to keep Beth?" _'There it is'_ Sam thought. Sam knew he had to be honest, he'd regret it if he didn't.

"Well this was before I met your Mum, so I'm not Beth's dad, I'm only your Dad."

"Oh ok..." Larry said taking everything on board. "Well if you're not Beth's dad, then who is?"

"You know Puck who came around last Thanksgiving?" Sam asked, he watched Larry remember back. Larry nodded. "Well he is." That was the one part of Quinn's past that Sam hated. He hated that she'd slept with Puck and had had his baby. It was something that Puck had secretly hounded for during his brief time at McKinley, sure they were friends, but Puck still liked to taunt Sam with the fact he'd slept with Quinn and Sam hadn't.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs then?" Sam asked jumping back to reality.

"I think so." Larry mumbled.

"Why don't you take your trophies to show Beth?" Sam suggested.

"Do you think she really wants to see them?"

"Of course! Her little brother's awesome at soccer, why would she not want to see that?"

"Thanks Dad." Larry said hugging his father. Sam looked down at the little blonde boy as he hugged him. "For what?" Sam asked.

"For everything, for wanting to keep me and for everything I have." He said hugging him tighter.

"Mum and I always wanted you; just remember the time wasn't right for Mum and Beth. The time was always right for me and Mum when we got you. We love you so much Larry, always know that."

"I do, I love you Dad." Larry muttered.

They finally let go from their tight embrace, Larry moved over to the shelf on his wall and collected the trophies he wanted to show his sister. Sam followed him back downstairs pleasantly pleased with how that had just gone. 'Guytime' as Sam affectionately named it would always be special to Sam and his son.

They re-entered the lounge and found Quinn and Beth sitting exactly as they were when he left in an awkward silence. He silently rejoined Quinn's side as Larry slowly made his way over to his big sister with his trophies. Quinn and Sam watched the silent scene with glassed eyes. Quinn turned to her husband, kissed his cheek and whispered 'Thank you' in his ear. He caught her as she was about to turn her head back to the scene unfolding before their eyes and captured her lips in a sweet and short embrace.

A short while later Quinn heard Beth and Larry chatting animatedly from the kitchen. "This one's really cool Larry!"

"I know it's my favourite one."

"These all say winner, does your team ever lose Larry?" Beth asked.

"We try not to. It's the taking part that counts though." Quinn heard him reply, her heart burst with pride. "Why's your hair pink and not blonde like Mum's?"

"I changed the colour by magic."

"Really? Wow! My sister's a witch, that's so cool. Can you change it to another colour right now?" Larry asked intrigued.

"Well not right now, I like the pink."

"Why? Pink's a girl's colour. Blue is so much better. You should change your hair to be blue."

I think I'll keep it pink." Beth replied trying to contain her grin. She knew the exact reason it was pink and so did Quinn. Eighteen, the age of Quinn's brief rebellious stage, clearly Beth had inherited that from Quinn.

Quinn made her way back into the lounge with drinks. Sam had gone to the grocery store for supplies for their dinner. "Is Beth going to be staying with us Mum?" Larry asked as he took the water Quinn offered him. "I don't know son, why don't you ask her?"

"I don't want to intrude." Beth quickly interrupted.

"What does that mean?" Larry chimed in.

"Oh nothing honey."

"Oh ok...So Beth are you going to stay with us?" He asked, realising that she still hadn't answered his question. Quinn looked to her and nodded.

"I think so, if that's cool with you, your Mum and Dad?" Beth answered.

"Dad and I have discussed it Larry and we think it'd be good if Beth stayed with us for a while." Quinn beamed. Sam had been the one to offer the idea of opening their home to Beth. Quinn was surprised at how well he was taking to having Beth around.

"Larry, why don't you go and play upstairs for a while, until Dad gets back? I have to talk to Beth."

"Ok Mum." He replied diligently. They both watched as he left the room.

"He's so well behaved and polite." Beth said as the door closed.

"I know, he's so precious. He reminds me of Sam everyday."

"I don't know, the things he says, sound like what you'd say. Rachel would tell me stories of your eloquence when she started visiting when I found out I was adopted. Once I realised you and Rachel were friends, I had to know more about you, Quinn. She was the one who told me about your pink hair stage..."

"Nice cover by the way, saying you're a witch."

"Ahhh! I didn't. Larry did, I just didn't correct him. It was too cute to correct. You've got a great son there, I hope mine's half as amazing as him."

"You're having a boy?"

"Yes, I don't know what I'm doing with him yet, you know, once he's born, but I'm pleased to be having a boy."

"I think we should save this conversation for a little while longer. The boundaries don't want to be pushed too far yet." Quinn said. She wasn't ready for that conversation with her eighteen year old daughter, not yet anyway and not without her husband present.

They sat in silence for a while before Beth spoke again. "Do you know my father?"

"I did." Quinn replied softly.

"Did?" Beth replied noting the tense.

"I haven't spoken to him for almost a year. He came around for Thanksgiving and told us he was leaving Lima."

"Oh right ok." Beth replied trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I can phone Rachel or someone and see if they have any details for him?" Quinn offered, noting the disappointment not only in Beth's voice but the disappointment that had set across her face. "Unless you want to speak to Rachel herself, she is your sister after all."

"Erm no, I know her and Dad had a 'romance' during high school, so that conversation might just be a tad awkward." Beth laughed. Quinn laughed too, clearly Beth didn't know about the very minor romance between herself and Rachel. Quinn definitely thought Beth would never need to know about that. Gosh, Sam didn't even know about that. Kurt was the only one who knew about Quinn and Rachel's experimenting period. "I'll phone her now if you want? Gosh, I haven't spoken to Rachel in a few years." Quinn offered.

"Yeah, she said that you two lost touch with each other after her and Finn got married and moved to New York permanently. She seemed sad when she told me this. I guess you two were close then?"

"Not during high school, I tormented her. I was head Cheerio and the top of the social ladder whereas Rachel was the bottom of the proverbial ladder. It wasn't until after I graduated college and was forced back to Lima that we became friends properly." Quinn told her. _"Nicely sidestepped Quinn"_ Quinn thought. "Maybe for Christmas vacation we'll visit her." Quinn said. Neither Quinn nor Beth was sure who 'we' involved.

Quinn got off the couch and collected her phone from the coffee table. She opened her contact list and scrolled through the numbers. _Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Hummel's Tyres, Joey, Kurt, Mercedes, Michael, Mike, Mum, Office, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina._ Quinn's phonebook was limited. She kept in touch with those who mattered. She saw Puck's entry and skipped past it, she was positive he still had the same number but if she was being honest she wanted to speak to Rachel. It'd been far too long. Quinn hated losing one of her closest friends.

She pressed call and held the phone to her ear, it rang and rang. Quinn was about to hang up when a muffled 'Hello' spoke at the other end of the phone. "Rachel?...Yes it is Quinn. Sorry if I woke you up or anything...Oh yeah, of course! ... I'm sorry again... Oh the reason I called?" Quinn's mind went blank. Beth mouthed 'Puck' over to her and Quinn's mind sprang back into action. "You or Finn hasn't got a number for Puck do you? My cell got wiped and luckily I had some written down.." Quinn lied. "You'll text me it?... Yeah that'd be great, thanks Rach... Oh Rach, next time you're in Lima visiting, call me, I miss you! Sam can cook us all dinner." She heard Rachel laugh at the other end of the phone. "Well thanks again Rach...say hi to Finn from us all... Bye Rachel." Quinn hung up the phone and waited for Rachel to text the details she already had. Instantly her phone bleeped and there was the number in a text from Rachel. "Always so efficient was Rachel Berry." Quinn joked. "Now, let's call your Dad then." She continued, changing her tone from light hearted to serious. Quinn noticed Beth's jaw tighten. "We don't have to do it today. We can wait if you want, we can get to know each other as adults, then cross Puck's bridge when we get to it?" Quinn suggested.

"Thank you, but if we don't do it today we might never do it. Plus for the last eighteen years he's tried contacting me, it's not fair to omit him from this, is it?"

"You're right, I'll phone him now, or do you want to? He's your Dad." Quinn asked, she wanted Beth to know everything was up to her and that the ball was entirely in her court.

"Could you? Please? It's just obviously..I've never spoken to him."

"Of course I can, hopefully I have the right number for him. I'd be shocked if Rachel didn't have the correct number for everyone who we were in Glee club with."

Once again Quinn hovered over Puck's name and finally pressed the call button. Similarly to Rachel, Puck took a while to answer. His voice was more alert than Rachel's when he finally answered. "Hey is that Puck? ... It is Quinn...Thank gosh, I've got your phone number right, something major's happened here... Oh no, Sam and Larry are both fine!" Quinn always loved how Puck cared for her husband and son. "Well... it's Beth..she's found me and wants to know us...By found me, I mean she's sat on the opposite couch to me...she's staying with us for a while, Puck, she really wants to meet you too ... Are you serious? Puck don't make promises you can't keep ... Well text me when you get back to Lima ... Thanks Puck, we'll see you soon then! Yeah take care and goodbye!" Quinn hung up the phone and her eyes found Beth's whose eyes had been transfixed on Quinn throughout the entire call.

"Puck's driving into Ohio tomorrow, he didn't say where from but he'll let me know when he's back." She told her.

"Thank you. Thank you for doing all this. For opening your home to me, for phoning my Dad, I truly appreciate it." Beth said her eyes glazing over. Quinn moved over and pulled her daughter into a hug. The things Quinn couldn't provide for her when she was born where forgotten. Quinn was content on making things right now that she had been given a second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was sufficient for you all, I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope it'll be soon.<br>I've just started my second year of University so I have a lot of studying to do. I promise it will be finished, we're about halfway there guys. I don't know how many chapters we're having or whether they'll all be as lengthy as this one. This was the longest chapter so far. My arm aches from handwriting it and then typing it!**

**I hope you liked my little Faberry reference. I love Faberry now. They're like my OTP alongside Klaine and Fabrevans (Ofc)...**

**- Klaine2314**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all! **

**It's Saturday, so let's celebrate with a new chapter! **

**Enjoy - Klaine2314**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

"Hi" Puck finally said as the three of the same awkwardly in the Lima Bean. Quinn looked over at Beth to open a conversation with her father, "Hi" she finally muttered. Quinn knew she had to break the tension, "So Beth, pink hair? You clearly inherited both mine and your father's rebellious attitude."

"Rebellious attitude? I was the ambadassador of the rebellious attitude." Puck joked, emphasising on the use of 'bad'. "I'm glad to see you've finally got rid of the Mohawk!" Quinn joked back.

"Yeah, well the girl I'm dating didn't dig it."

"Noah Puckerman is whipped?" Quinn gushed with shock.

"I suppose you could say that." He blushed.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Quinn quickly finished realising Beth hadn't spoken since the very faint 'hi'.

"So Beth, tell us about school or something you love?" Quinn asked. She saw Puck screw his face up at the thought of talking about school but Quinn caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah tell us about school" he choked.

"Well I graduated in summer and was set to attend University of Albuquerque but being pregnant kind of put an end to that." Beth said forcing a coy smile.

"Hmm, yeah." Quinn mumbled, secretly thankful that she'd fallen pregnant a couple of years earlier than Beth.

"Beth, can I ask, what do you plan to do after the baby is born?" Puck asked. Quinn was stunned she always thought she'd have to ask on their behalf. Puck really had grown up.

"Well, I don't know, I'd like to keep him but then I think of how you two made Mum so happy by giving her the chance to be a parent, I'd like to give someone that happiness too."

"Well, when are you due?" Puck asked. Quinn realised she'd never asked Beth when she was due. She looked at her and Quinn figured she had around four months to go. "I'm due on January 14th, so just under three months."

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you, won't we Puck?" Quinn said arching another eyebrow at him.

"Of course we will. We couldn't be parents to you at sixteen, but we can try and be the parents you need to be now." He stated.

"Thank you." Beth simply said.

Conversation flowed steadily and smoothly for the rest of the afternoon. Puck told them all about his new life, his girlfriend and his job. Quinn noticed that he didn't tell them the name of his new girlfriend or say where he's actually living. "Come on Puckerman, spit it out, what's her name? That's the single most important detail, then I can work out if I know her or not." Quinn asked pointedly. A blush flashes across his face and he purposely avoids the question. "That doesn't matter, all that matters is that because of her, I'm a changed man."

"Fine, I'll drop it." Quinn mumbled, in her head she has an image of a small brunette girl, a familiar, small brunette girl.

"How long are you around for?" Beth asked Puck.

"I have the weekend, but then I have to go back home. I can visit pretty much whenever necessary, being your own boss has its perks." He replied.

"Well, we could get dinner tonight, the three of us?" Beth continued. Puck caught Quinn's eye and tries to plead with her, Quinn understands what he is trying to convey. "I'm going to have to give it a miss, I'm afraid." Quinn uttered.

"Why?" Beth replied, arching an eyebrow like the woman sitting across from her.

"You need some time just with your fath-, with Puck. We've had that time, he needs it too." Quinn answered truthfully.

"Oh right ok... Is that ok?" Beth asked turning towards her father.

"Of course, I've waited eighteen years to take my daughter for dinner."

"I'll warn you now, I don't like mac-n-cheese, I outgrew that stage about ten years ago." She laughed.

"Aw really? I was looking forward to mac-n-cheese, my girlfriend doesn't have cheese in the house." He quipped. _'__Bingo__'_ thought Quinn.

"Excuse me a minute. I have to call a friend, I promised her." Beth said rising from the table.

"Come on then Puckerman. You and Berry, how long?" Quinn blurted as soon as Beth was out of earshot.

"How did you-"

"Know? I'm Quinn Fabray, nothing gets past me. So...how long?"

"Two years." He replied smugly.

"TWO YEARS!" Quinn exclaimed. It appears things could actually get past her. "Why didn't you tell us last Thanksgiving? You just told us you were leaving and you were already with Berry then!"

"We kept it a secret"

"No kidding! Why? That's something big that we would have loved to have known."

"Well, there are a number of reasons. I'll keep it brief. Firstly, she's famous, so her life is documented and hounded by the press and paparazzi from the minute she opens her amazing brown eyes in the morning until she closes them at night. Secondly, I'm an old friend and we have history. I didn't want to be portrayed as a blood sucking leech, a parasite leeching off her fame, and thirdly, I didn't want Finn to kill me."

"I was wondering when he'd come into all of this."

"They finally moved to New York about seven years ago, she was ready to settle in the city rather than Lima. She didn't want to raise their children in the Lima; she wanted them to have a city life, one she dreamed of as a child. Finn being Finn however is a country boy, when he realised that they didn't really want the same things, they split amicably."

"She's famous, why wasn't a divorce in the tabloids?"

"The press weren't interested in a high school sweetheart romance, they wanted to link Rachel to A-List celebrities and Grammy award winning musicians, plus Finn and Rachel never got married. He never manned up and asked her."

"Gosh, I assumed they'd got married and settled down." Quinn said with a tone of shock in her voice.

"Well that's what happens when people lose touch Quinn." Quinn felt her heart sink. Puck's words piercing her chest like a dagger.

"You're right." She began. "That's why I called Rachel first. I always had your phone number; I never thought for a minute you'd change it and not tell me. I had to speak to her, I hate that we lost touch." She confessed.

"Is she here with you this weekend?" Quinn asked but before Puck could respond Beth returned.

"I'm going to have to go. My friend's just been broken up with, she needs me, but I'll see you tonight?" She said facing Puck.

"You certainly will, is eight ok?"

"Perfect, and I'll see you at home?" She said turning to face Quinn.

"Most definitely. I think Larry found some more medals to show you."

"I can't wait. See you later." Beth beamed as she turned to leave. Quinn and Puck watched her leave before both uttering 'boys' at the same time. Neither honestly believed that Beth thought she could pull a fast one on her parents.

"So is she here with you this weekend?"

"Nope, she's got a show that she couldn't get out of."

"You miss her already, don't you?"

"Of course, the past two years have been amazing. We've changed each other...for the better, of course."

"I'm pleased for both of you, I really am. You both deserve happiness and Rachel wouldn't get that with Finn. Look after her Puckerman."

"Oh I will." He smiled

"Now come on details please! How did you finally man up and get together?" Quinn saw a red blush shoot across his face and knew that this was going to be romantic.

They ordered another drink each and Puck knew he wasn't going to be able to avoid telling Quinn the details of his and Rachel's relationship. "Finn turned up on my doorstep, two and a half years ago, when he and Rachel had just broken up and he knew everything was over. He told me how they'd wanted the same things but in different ways. He didn't want Rachel to have to give everything up for him, she was always going to be a star and he was always going to be the country boy. He admitted that everything was definitely over. He crashed at mine for a few days until he got his head sorted. I got Rachel's number from his phone, I needed to check she was ok, you know, one hot Jew to another. I called and she sounded like she was a mess. I went to New York to see her, it was awkward and we hadn't seen each other for years, hell maybe since your wedding. I just felt like I had to check on her though.

I stayed over that weekend and she cried over Finn all weekend. She cancelled public appearances, got her understudy to perform for her, that's how bad she was. I began to understand how Finn would never be able to adapt to this fast lifestyle she was leading. I began to imagine if I could, which scared me because I realised I could. I started to imagine being with her and being beside her when her big dreams came true.

I had to get back to Lima on the Sunday evening and the drive was agonising. One short weekend and again I'd fallen for my best friend's girl, or ex-girl. We spoke regularly and I became a frequent visitor and I guess things just transpired and here we are. I made the choice to move to New York last year because you do anything for love. I love Rachel and she loves me. It just took us a lot longer to get there." He finished.

Quinn looked deep into his eyes. She could see the truth at the forefront of his eyes. Love spread through his face. Quinn opened her mouth and made a 'whipped' sound. "I've just poured my heart and soul out and all you can do is make a whipped sound." He laughed.

"Well you are!" She chuckled.

"I guess I am. If being whipped means I'm in love and happy with the girl of my dreams, then I'll be whipped forever!"

"Oh Puckerman, if only you could hear yourself!" Quinn mocked.

"I'd better head out. I've got to phone Rachel and tell her how this went."

"Hold on... isn't it weird that technically you're dating your daughter's sister?"

"Almost as weird as when you and Berry hooked up in high school!" He blurted out.

"You knew about that?" Quinn whispered her eyes wide with shock.

"Oh yes. I had to keep a close eye on my baby mamma, didn't I?" Quinn blushed profusely, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." He winked.

"How about we never mention this again?" Quinn asked.

"Deal! I'll pop around before I leave to see Sam and Larry."

"Of course, Sam would be disappointed if you didn't." Quinn said as she opened her car door.

"Bye Puck, send you-know-who my best." She winked.

"Oh I will, don't worry, I'll tone it down to what she's used to." He said winking before he closed his car door. _'__Some__things__ never__ change_.'Quinn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. I thought Quick interaction was necessary and I love their ship on the show so I wanted to incorporate them into my fic...same with Puckleberry. Sorry if any Finchel readers are reading this and seeing that I kinda don't like Finn. He won't be mentioned anymore, I don't think. <strong>

**I have no idea how long is left in this fic, I'm just taking it a chapter at a time. I'm going to update soon I think, it's just when I get inspired I can write for ages.**

**I hope to see you all soon!  
><strong>

**-Klaine2314**


	15. Chapter 15

**My A/Ns are becoming a lot more frequent at the start of chapters!  
>Firstly, thank you to those people who review this fic. Your words really did inspire me to write this chapter as quickly as I did.<br>To the reviewer who asked where I'm from, I'm from Cumbria in England, it's very North... I am going to apologise for any grammar mistakes, I'm doing an English degree but sometimes they just slip away...especially my tenses ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**- Klaine2314  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

Quinn drove the short journey home consumed in her own thoughts. She'd never though 'Puckleberry' would be a proper relationship, but she was pleased for them. She could see a new Puck when he spoke to her. She saw the Puck that only Rachel had seen for the past two years. She wanted to tell Kurt and Mercedes but Puck and Rachel had clearly kept their relationship a secret for a reason, Quinn would always respect that.

Quinn reflected on her afternoon, Beth seemed to be at ease with both of her parents. Quinn indicated onto their street and looked up at their home as she drove onto their driveway. She looked deeper than the aesthetics and saw love, stability and security. She smiled to herself; she was secretly pleased that eighteen years later she could finally give Beth these necessities.

She opened the front door and entered their home. She saw that the lounge and kitchen was empty. The house was quiet. She thought Sam and Larry would be home by now. Being a mother to a constantly energetic seven year old had taught Quinn to appreciate any quiet time within their home boundaries. She looked at the clock, it was six thirty, Larry had finished school over three hours ago and Sam was picking him up after work. Sam usually left her a note or sent her a text message if they were going somewhere but Quinn had looked around the kitchen and hadn't found any note, she didn't have any text messages either.

She walked to the kitchen counter and began to prepare dinner. She washed the salad, prepped the meat and then laid the table. She hummed a soft tune as she moved around the kitchen. Generally Sam was the chef in their house but Quinn tried her best to cook for him. Sam found cooking soothing whilst Quinn found it a chore. She hated coming home from a long day at work to then cook a meal, wash up and then finally have some down time. Sam however, was the opposite; he found his perfect release from a stressful day was cooking. Quinn secretly hoped Larry would inherit his father's cooking ability and not hers.

Quinn heard the door unlock and knew her boys were home. She never fully realised how much she missed them until she was alone. "Baby are you home?" Sam called.

"Kitchen!"

"Kitchen?" She heard Larry and Sam say in unison. She could hear the confusion in their voices.

"I've cooked." Quinn stated.

"I can see and smell that!" Sam replied.

"Wait, you've cooked Mum, are you sure?" Larry asked.

"Err, yeah? I did it while you guys were out."

"It's just that it smells so good and not burned, you can't have cooked Mum." Larry joked. Sam erupted with laughter. Quinn forced back a smile and pretended to be upset. "Larry Maxwell Evans, do you want to go upstairs without any dinner?" Quinn mocked, fully playing up to the role of upset mother. "Oh, you got full named. You're in trouble, little man!" Sam joked.

"Well?" Quinn repeated, arching her eyebrow.

"Well, if you cooked then yeah, I'll go upstairs, but if you didn't then no, I'd like to stay for dinner..." He trailed off when he caught his mother's eye. "Sorry Mum, dinner actually smells great." He said offering a weak smile. Quinn caught Sam's eye and they both erupted into fits of giggles.

"What?" Larry asked.

"Larry, Mum got you these, huh?" Sam replied.

"Don't play games with someone who can play them better!" Quinn quipped. "That's your lesson for today." She added. Seeing Larry was downbeat from their prank, Quinn put her arm around her son and said "Let's eat." A smile shot across Larry's face as he dived towards the dining table.

Dinner that evening was filled with pleasant chatter as each member of the Evans family shared details of their day. Quinn watched as an animated Larry explained what they'd been doing at school. Her heart swelled everytime he spoke; her son and her husband were everything she could have wished for. As they all cleared away the dishes, Beth stood in the doorway watching the family go about their usual routine. Silently she stood there wishing she'd grown up in an environment as happy and homely as this.

Growing up for Beth was being home tutored in a different city every six months as Shelby tried to pursue her dream of being a actress and desperate to someday land a role on Broadway. Beth was thankful to her mother for the way she'd been raised, she knew private tutors weren't cheap and her mother only wanted what was best for her, falling pregnant at eighteen didn't fit that criteria. Shelby had been furious, her only child had thrown away an amazing opportunity at education to have a baby that she might not even keep. Beth's argument had been if Quinn hadn't kept her then Shelby wouldn't have Beth, she also reminded Shelby that Quinn was even younger than Beth was when she'd fallen pregnant.

"Beth, are you ok?" Beth was snapped to the present as a voice spoke from a far.

"You don't look so good." A second voice said, she recognised that to be Larry's.

"What? I'm fine...I was just watching and waiting for Puck? For my Dad? I honestly don't know what to call him." Beth admitted.

"Yeah, he is thirty six and we're still calling him Puck. For us that's normal. Ask him what he wants you to call him he might even let you call him Noah." Quinn answered.

"If he lets you call him Noah, accept it. It's pretty much an honour." Sam joked.

"He's right, no one calls him Noah and lives to tell the tale." Quinn added. She watched as a slight frown hit Beth's forehead. "Rachel used to call him Noah whenever she spoke about him." She finally said. When Quinn heard Rachel's name mentioned it took all her strength not to smile or chuckle. Instead she played it safe and went with a neutral "Hmmm yeah..."

A car horn sounded outside and Quinn peered out of the window. "Your driver has arrived." She joked. She moved across to the doorway where Beth was still stood and gave her a small hug. "Can you ask him if this mysterious girlfriend of his would like to know that he doesn't even come to the door to greet his own daughter?" Quinn asked.

"Erm, yeah, I guess so." Beth replied nodding her head although she was thoroughly confused.

"Tell him to text me his answer later; let him know that I await it with anticipation. Anyway, go, have fun. See you later." She opened the door and ushered Beth out of it. She waved at Puck as Beth made her way to the car; she watched them drive off and closed the door.

Sam and Larry had finished the clearing away and were in the lounge where Sam was teaching Larry some simple guitar chords. Quinn picked up the camera from the drawer in the coffee table and snapped a picture of the beautiful moment between her two loves. Their evening was quiet and Larry surprised them both by going to bed early. Quinn snuggled up to Sam as they watched TV.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what?" He said moving his arm tighter around her, as if to protect her even more. Quinn thought that maybe he felt if he clutched her tighter she'd feel safe enough to let her guard down completely and open up to him. Quinn had never had a problem opening up to Sam. "Thank you, for letting Beth stay here, especially with what we're going through right now. Your heart is always in the right place and you know exactly what to do." She mumbled.

"My heart mimics your heart, our hearts beat as one. The pieces of metal on our hands signify that we'll make the other happy, no matter what it does to us, in sickness and in health. I'll do anything to make you happy Quinn, I always have and baby, I always will." He said softly.

"I love you." She replied simply.

"I love you, too." He said giving her a gentle kiss. Quinn could never get sick of telling Sam she loved him nor would she tire of hearing Sam tell her that he loved her.

She watched the rest of the programme in a haze. She hoped that Beth was having a good time and that Puck wasn't giving her horror stories of when Quinn was pregnant and her constant desire for bacon. Her phone flashed on the coffee table and she reached across to get it. The display said **_(1)__Text__ Message__ – __Puck_**. She opened it and it read: _"__Beth__'__s__ just__ gone __to__ the __bathroom, __I__ thought__ I__could__ text__ you__ now__ as__ it__'__s__ considered__ rude __to __text __in __the__ company __of__ a__ young __lady__ :P.__ In __response __to __your __threat, __she__ would__ kill__ me __if__ she__ knew__ that__'__s__ how __I__'__d__ behaved__ earlier,__ it__ won__'__t __happen__ again.__ To__ ensure __it__ won__'__t,__ I__'__ll__ keep__ your__ secret __if__ you__ keep__ mine__;)__"_

Quinn resisted laughing out loud as she couldn't tell Sam firstly about Puck and Rachel and secondly about her and Rachel. She just smiled a small smile to herself and went back to the TV programme under the protective arm of her husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers! Sorry for the delay in updating, I've been finding it hard to continue this at a decent steady pace but still make it progress. This is quite a short chapter! It does have some important stuff in that could help with Beth's final decision.**

**Eeee! Also! Great news about Chord returning to Glee!  
>To those who review after each chapter, I appreciate your words so much. You people are the reason that I want to keep writing.<br>I love writing, it lets me leave my own head for a little bit, reading what you guys write after I've updated is just another reason to keep going.  
>So thank you!<br>**

**Enjoy,**

**-Klaine2314**.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

Beth had been living at the Evans' for a month and she was surprised at how easily she'd fallen into their family routine. Whilst Quinn and Sam were at work and Larry was at school she had a lot of free time to herself, which she'd taken to filling with walks through Lima, visiting some friends when they were at home from various colleges and her doctors appointments.

Beth was going through the exact same problem Quinn had when she was pregnant during high school, she lacked money. Her college fund was slowly depleting and she was struggling to pay off her appointments. Shelby wasn't exactly an option anymore since she'd thrown her out. Beth couldn't ask the baby's father as they hadn't ended on great terms, he wanted Beth to 'take care of it' as he'd described it. Termination wasn't an option. If she couldn't give this baby the life it needed then someone somewhere out there could and would love a child, just like her mother had.

Beth didn't need this stress so late into her pregnancy. She knew she'd sort it out, she didn't know when or how, but for now she knew she had to push it to the back of her mind. She focused on the little boy growing inside of her, the little boy who'd be dependent on her for the next eighteen years. The same question kept popping into her mind "Could I handle it?" It was going to be hard.

"Quinn, did you ever think about keeping me?" Beth asked one evening as they sat watching the news. Quinn picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She'd anticipated this conversation. She let out a deep sigh and fixed her eyes on Beth's. "Honestly? Yes. Would it have been the right thing to do? No. I wanted to keep you so badly, you made me to do some major growing up, you made me really appreciate the things I'd taken for granted. You helped me forge some of the strongest friendships, but keeping you would have been too difficult.

Our situations are so different, Beth. I was younger than you for a start, I had two yeas of high school left, I had no idea what I was going to do, how I would have provided for you, and would Puck have stuck by me? That's another difference between our situations, you have family support, you have Sam and I, Puck and you will have Shelby. She'll see the error of her ways. When I was pregnant with you, I had no-one, my family disowned me, and they believed I'd committed a sin. I was lucky that Finn, Puck and Mercedes all opened up their homes to me but I could never have raised a child in their homes, that wouldn't have been fair. Sam and I just really want you to know that we are here for you. We'll support every decision you make." Quinn told her. As she told her, her eyes never left Beth's. She needed Beth to know that she meant every word. She wanted Beth to see the conviction that Quinn's words might have lost.

Quinn could see Beth searching her eyes, weighing up what to say next. "I mean that, Beth. Sam and I want to be there for you, to make up for what I missed out on giving you, for what I couldn't give you."

"Everything you've given me in the last month has been enough. By opening up your home to me, has been enough. I could never thank you enough for that. I know it must be hard on you all, especially Larry; one day he doesn't have any siblings and the next day he has an eighteen year old sister pregnant with his sort of nephew."

"Larry's always wanted a brother or sister." Quinn admitted. "Sam and I can't conceive naturally, we've had tests done and it's just not possible anymore."

"I'm sorry, here's me going on about Larry getting a nephew when the thing he wants most is a brother or a sister." Beth mumbled.

"He has a sister." Quinn replied sincerely. Beth didn't know how to reply to that. She was pleased to have been accepted into their family.

"Have you decided what you're going to do once he's born?" Quinn asked, knowing she'd made a breakthrough with the girl sitting across from her.

"I honestly don't know; that's why I asked if you ever thought about keeping me. I know you gave me up because you loved me and not because you didn't love me. I love this little guy so much but I just don't know if I can give him everything yet. The thing that's holding me back from saying 'Yes I'll put him up for adoption because it's going to be the best for him' is the fact that there's a strong chance I'll never get to see him again.

If you didn't know Shelby before she adopted me, there's a big chance we'd never have met. When I think about that it hurts me to even wonder what my life would be like if I didn't know who my biological mother is. I don't want him growing up wondering that." Beth explained. Quinn nodded fully understanding what Beth meant.

"I get that, trust me, I really do. There hasn't been a day in the past eighteen years that I haven't thought about you. I wondered who you looked like, what you got from me, what you got from your Dad, you know the usual sort of stuff. I'll never regret letting you be adopted though. I believe that everything happens for a reason, getting pregnant at sixteen might look like a mistake to some people but I gave two people a chance for happiness: you and Shelby. I wouldn't change that for one minute but I also wouldn't give the past month back for anything. Trust me when I say, that when the time comes, you'll know exactly what to do and what's going to be the best for you to do." Quinn concluded. She switched the television back on, knowing that Beth was mulling everything over. She had a lot to think about.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**Just a little filler chapter, I'm working on how to progress the story, I do have a written plan...but I don't want it to be forced.  
>So updates may be far and few (Like they have been recently..) whilst I work that out, I've also got three assignments in a week of each other for Uni and then I'm on teaching practice, so any writing I do, could possibly be work... However I won't rule out updating and don't fret those who have been here for a while, I WILL FINISH THIS. I promise you. <strong>

**Anyway, enjoy.  
>Again any words you would like to leave me, please do.<br>Positives/Negatives whatever, I take everything on board as I'm writing to entertain you. (I hope I'm achieving that haha!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

"Nice one little guy." Sam said ruffling Larry's hair as Larry played the final notes on his guitar. "You're a natural." He continued. Larry beamed at the compliment.

"Can I play it for Mum?"

"Not right now, Mum's out with Beth."

"Oh...ok." Larry said deflated. Sam noticed Larry's quick change in mood.

"What's up buddy?"

"I miss spending time with Mum. She's either at work or with Beth. We don't have family time anymore." Larry confessed. Sam stared at his son, his heart breaking.

"You're right; maybe you should talk to Mum. She'll be home soon."

"I don't want to upset her."

"You won't, Mum never wants you to feel upset or left out, neither do I. Mum's spending a lot of time with Beth at the moment because she missed a lot when Beth was growing up."

"I know, I just miss her."

"Don't worry, everything will be ok. I promise you that."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam said pulling Larry into a hug. He hoped Quinn would be home soon, he hated knowing Larry was upset. "From the top?" He heard Larry say which brought him back to the present.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled.

"From the top?" Larry repeated picking up the guitar.

"Yeah, go for it."

Quinn and Beth returned a couple of hours later to find Sam and Larry asleep on the couch. Beth went upstairs as Quinn crept into the lounge and she slipped off her jacket and shoes. Slowly she slipped onto the small space. She watched their chests rise and fall as they breathed deeply. Sam sensed Quinn's presence and instinctively stretched an arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep. She awoke still wrapped up in Sam's arms, she tried to get up without disturbing either of them but Sam tightened his hold, he whispered "Stay. Wait until Larry wakes." Quinn understood the message and just lay there content in her husband's arms.

The majority of the afternoon was spent waiting for Larry to wake up, Quinn and Sam watched his eyes flutter as he appeared to dream peacefully, unaware that his parents were just lying there watching him. He finally opened his eyes and saw them beaming at him. Quinn was the first to speak; her voice was quiet and soft. "I thought we could use a little family time." Larry's face burst out into a smile that illuminated the room. "So, pizza and a movie? How does that sound for a start to family night?" Sam suggested.

"Perfect!" Larry exclaimed clapping his hands together. Quinn went through to the kitchen to get the takeout menu, as she left the room Larry sat up on his Dad's knee and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He whispered. Sam was slightly taken aback, "For what?" he asked.

"For speaking to Mum."

"I never said anything to Mum. We fell asleep and she was there when I woke up. I think she missed family time as much as you did." Sam admitted.

"I did." Quinn repeated as she came back into the room. "I'm sorry for not being around lately, Larry." She told him.

"It's ok, you're here now."

"It's not ok, but right now I'm making a start. I love you Larry, you're my special little guy and nothing could change that. Seeing you and Dad asleep earlier all cuddled up made me sad. I felt left out from the moment you two were sharing, it felt so long since we'd shared something similar as a family, it was then that I realised I'd done the same to you, with Beth." She confessed.

"See Larry, I told you everything would be okay, now what pizza are we having?"

Beth watched the family from the door frame as she had on several occasions. As she turned away, she heard Larry laugh at a joke one his parents had just told him. She made a conscious decision not to interrupt them, she felt like she'd already ruined their day by going out with Quinn. She grabbed her jacket and slipped out of the front door unnoticed.

"Hey Larry, I have an excellent idea for our next family time, well for one of them..." Quinn began as they finished off their pizza. "How about we take a trip out of Ohio, up to, say...New York?"

"Really?" Larry cried out.

"Yeah, Dad and I have friends up there, people we haven't seen properly in a while and people who haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"When are we going?" He asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise!" Sam interjected as he put the DVD into the player. "We have to sort out some details but maybe just after your birthday."

"That soon?" Larry said realising that his birthday was a lot closer than he'd thought.

The three of them sat on the couch, Larry in the middle with a blanket over them and silently they watched the movie; all three excited at the thought of going to New York. Larry's eyes never left the screen as they watched the movie. Sam and Quinn however couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They soaked up every ounce of love that they could.

Quinn knew she'd been distant with both Sam and Larry lately, she knew that would have to change. They were the main people in her life and they always would be. She didn't want either of them to question that, Quinn realised she needed to make them her priority again. She needed her boys, but Beth also needed her. She just needed a way to effectively balance them both.

What would they do when the baby was born? They hadn't even discussed that. Quinn didn't even think about it because Beth hadn't made a final decision on what she was doing, but her due date was looming; she was running out of time. The credits rolled onto the screen not only signalling the end of the movie but the end of Quinn's thinking time.

Larry dived off the sofa and exited the room. Sam closed the gap between him and Quinn, pulling her closer. He lent in gently and kissed her softly. "You're the best, you know that?" He whispered. As he pulled away, Quinn dove back in and kissed him quickly. "You're the best, I'm sorry for not being here, I feel like I've missed a lot lately, Sam. That won't happen again."

"I know baby. I know you're always here. I've never once questioned that." They kissed again, as they pulled away Larry re-entered the room with his guitar. "I've been practising everyday with Dad and I really want you to hear it. Can I play for you?" Larry asked shyly.

"Of course, I'd love to hear it." Quinn gushed.

Larry took in a deep breath and began to play the tune that he'd quickly mastered. A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek with pride at her little boy. Sam caught the tear and gripped his wife's hand. She absorbed every note that Larry played with pride. Larry was a mini-Sam down to the final gene. Quinn couldn't have wished for anything more in her son. Everything he did or would ever do would always be perfect to her. Larry finished playing and she stood up from the couch, she moved over and hugged the little blonde boy. "I'm sorry for not hearing this sooner that was amazing."

"Your Mum's right Larry, that was amazing. Mum and I will always be here for you, no matter what." Sam said joining them in their hug. "This was a great family night; I love you two so much. You two are the best family I could have wished for." Quinn told them.

"I can't wait for our mini-vacation." Larry said.

"It's going to be awesome. We could see a show, we could go skating in Central Park, or whatever." Sam added. Sam and Quinn already knew what show they were going to see, or more importantly whose show they were going to see...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!  
>Just a quick update for this story and I truly mean quick. It's a very short chapter!<br>I needed to do something other than my assignments! The next chapter I can guarantee will be of a decent length, but I needed a filler-ish chapter before I could really delve into it.**

**I hope you enjoy, and again I can only apologise for the short chapter, and the infrequent updates!**  
><strong>-Klaine2314<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

"What a great night." Quinn said as she turned down the bed.

"It really was..." Sam began, but he was cut off as Quinn leant over and kissed him.

"I've missed that. I've missed Larry. I've missed you and I've missed this." She said indicating to the closeness of the two of them as Sam held her close. At her words he pulled her tighter. "I've missed it too."

"I'm not letting anything get between us again."

"Don't say that baby. You were right to spend as much time with Beth. She is your daughter." Quinn winced at his words. "What? What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"If I'm being honest, the more time we spend together the more I begin to realise she isn't my daughter." Quinn uttered.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Sam replied his eyes widening at Quinn's confession.

"I thought the feeling might disappear and she'd feel like my daughter, but Sam, she doesn't. I think I've missed too much for her to be my daughter; I gave up the right to call her my daughter when I put her up for adoption. I never anticipated meeting her." Quinn confessed as tears flooded down her face. "Hey, shh." Sam whispered pulling his wife as close to him as he could. "I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"I don't think there is anything we can say." She replied through stifled tears.

"Maybe we should talk to Shelby then." Sam suggested. Quinn slowly nodded her head against his chest, the tears slowing until they finally stopped.

He never released the protective hold on Quinn, knowing the close proximity was what she needed desperately. He kissed her head through the blonde hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He listened as his wife's breathing became deeper and slower. "Good night my beautiful wife, I love you." He whispered before succumbing to sleep himself.

"You're sure about this?" Quinn asked as she and Sam pulled up outside Shelby's house.

"I think this is what you need to do baby. You need to meet the woman who raised your daughter." He replied. Quinn let out a deep sign and removed her seatbelt. "I'll be right beside you, every single second." Sam added.

"I know baby, thank you."

Nervously Quinn made her way to the front door, Sam at her side holding her tightly in support. "This is it." Quinn said letting out another deep breath. "You ready?" Sam asked. "If you're not we can just go home and figure something else out." He offered trying to calm her nerves.

"If I don't do it now, I never will."

"Ok." He simply replied, raising his hand to ring the door bell.

"Just me and you this morning, Larry" Beth said as Larry entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" He asked.

"They've had to go visit someone, they said it was important" Beth replied, shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't one hundred per cent certain where they'd gone but she had a good idea.

"Well, did they say when they'd be back?"

"Nope, they left as soon as I got up. Sorry kiddo, did you have plans with them today?"

"Well no, but we had family times last night for the first time in ages and I hoped we could have more today..." He trailed off when he noticed Beth looking slightly upset at the mention of 'family time'. He moved towards her and tried to give her a hug but her stomach was in the way, but Larry still attempted to make his sister feel better. Beth laughed at his efforts, she looked down and all she could see were blonde curls rising just above the arch of her bump. "Hey, I have an idea!"

"What?" Larry enquired confused.

"How about we have a brother and sister family day? We've never had one of those, and soon we'll have this little guy joining us." She said patting her stomach gently. Larry pondered the possibility of spending the day with Beth. She noticed his hesitation. "It'll be fun, we can go to the park, maybe take your soccer ball?" She suggested trying to sway his decision.

"This is it. No going back." Quinn said, exhaling deeply.

"I'm right here." Sam repeated tightening his grip on his wife's hand.

"I know, thank you." She said, lightly kissing his cheek as a tall slim figure approached the door. The door slowly opened and the figure peered around the door. "Quinn?" The figure asked, recognising her from the supermarket. "Hi, Shelby" Quinn replied.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"This isn't the kind of thing we came to discuss over the doorstep." Quinn said with urgency in her voice. Shelby acknowledged the urgency with wide eyes. She opened the door wider for the couple to enter. "Come inside" she mumbled closing the door quietly behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all!  
>I hope to continue this story for a while now. I've been overloaded with assignments and now I've completely got rid of those and it's Christmas, I have time off from University so I hope to write a lot!<br>I hope this chapter's ok to tide you over until the next update, I felt you (Whoever is still reading) deserved a lengthy chapter!  
>Don't worry, I will finish this fic!<strong>

Happy reading!  
>- Klaine2314<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen:<p>

Pictures from various vacations of Shelby and Beth adorned the walls. Shelby showed them into the lounge where they were greeted with more photos of Beth. Quinn guessed they were from Beth's 'milestones'; her first day of school; first prom date; graduation. Each picture made Quinn's heart swell more. She knew she'd never have been able to provide most of the things she'd have wanted as she grew up. Each picture made Sam realise how a like Quinn and Beth were. He really wanted a mini-Quinn, someone who would remind him of his wife everyday.

"Please, sit down." Shelby said ushering them onto the couch. She took the armchair opposite. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." They both responded shaking their heads.

"I suppose we'd better cut to the chase, why are you here?" Shelby asked bluntly. "Not that it isn't great to see you, Quinn. You've matured into an elegant, graceful, beautiful woman and I take it this is your husband?" Shelby added noticing the rings on the two blonde's ring fingers.

"Ah yes, sorry. Shelby, this is my husband Sam. Sam this is Shelby, Beth's mother."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said, offering his hand for Shelby to shake.

"You too." Shelby replied, shaking his hand.

"So I guess we might as well dive into why we're here." Quinn suggested.

"That'd be good." Shelby added with a forced giggle.

"Well Beth's been staying with us. She turned up on our doorstep; pregnant and homeless. We couldn't tu-" Quinn began but was cut off.

"I know. She's spoken to me. I told her to contact me when she'd found you. As for homeless, I never kicked her out, that's an exaggeration. We had an argument, but they've never been this extreme..." Shelby began.

"We fight, storm into our rooms, cool off and apologise later. This time thought it just escalated. I assume since you thought she'd been kicked out that you don't know the full story?" Shelby asked. They both shook their heads. "We only know what Beth has told us." Sam added.

"It's only fair I tell you what really happened... Since she found out she was adopted, she's been desperate to meet you and Noah. She's met Rachel and naturally Rachel told her things about the two of you. Until recently, I'd stopped her from meeting you. Emotionally she wasn't ready. I didn't want her to go through what I put Rachel through. I didn't want you to reject her like I had with Rachel. I had no idea how you'd react to the daughter you gave up eighteen years ago just randomly turning up on your doorstep; especially after I'd seen you in the grocery store and you knew I was back in town. I didn't want her knowing we lived in the same town. Once her hair returns to blonde, she'll truly see how a like the two of you really are. Imagine if she'd run into you at the grocery store, she'd have known exactly who you were."

"So what exactly caused her to storm out?" Quinn asked.

"You did." Shelby confessed.

"Excuse me?" Quinn replied, completely dumbstruck. Shelby took a brief pause before continuing with her story. "We were eating dinner and I brought up the pregnancy. I needed to know what she was planning to do; was she keeping it or putting it up for adoption? She was five months gone at the time and I needed to know if I should be starting to convert the guest bedroom into a nursery. She just kept saying she wasn't sure."

"I brought up how you'd given her up so that someone who couldn't have a child could have one. She got a bit sensitive when I mentioned you, mainly because I wouldn't allow her to meet you. She felt like she should, so she could get another opinion. Again I opposed it stating emotionally she wasn't ready, there was that and then if you multiplied it with pregnancy hormones, well I decided that was a really bad idea." Shelby told them.

Both Quinn and Sam nodded in agreement with Shelby's pregnancy hormone comment, although Sam abruptly stopped when Quinn saw him nodding. Shelby let out a light giggle, the noise that escaped her throat sounded like it had been trapped in her throat for years. "I have no idea what you mean about pregnancy hormones. This one here was a little ray of sunshine when she had our little boy." Sam joked.

"You have a son?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, he's called Larry. He's almost eight." Sam replied, taking a picture out of his wallet to show her. "Wow" where the only words that Shelby could muster.

"I know right? Beth may be identical to me, but Larry's completely identical to Sam."

"Although he's as eloquent as Quinn at times." Sam added.

"Enough about Larry, please, finish what you were saying." Quinn told them, pulling the focus back to why they were there.

Shelby nodded her head before continuing her story. "We dropped the subject for a week or two. I knew an argument wouldn't solve anything and the stress wasn't good for the baby. Instead I subtly dropped hints hoping she'd give me a definite answer. I hoped she'd take into consideration that going to college would be put off for a while longer; her youth would be over; and it was going to be a lot of work." Again Quinn and Sam nodded in agreement. They knew it was difficult raising a child and they were both adults, who had the means to support a child.

"She kept mentioning that she should meet you to ask how hard it was to give her up. She wouldn't take my word for it, stating that the reasons I gave Rachel up were completely different from hers. I told her flat out that now she was eighteen you were legally allowed to find her and so far had opted not to. I told her the chances of you looking for her were very slim.

"At this point, our tempers were reaching boiling point, I really wanted her to storm out and cool off, but she's stubborn and kept going. Instead of storming out, she stormed over to me and stood less than ten centimetres from my face absolutely seething. She ordered that I never said that again. I knew the instant I'd said it that I was out of order. She reminded me that she was eighteen and therefore she could find you legally. I calmly told her to do it, and to call me when she did.

"She stormed out, I expected her to cool down and that would be it. Except it wasn't over. She came storming down the stairs with her suitcase insisting she'd find you. She told me she'd find somewhere else to live. Thanks, by the way, for taking her in, I expected her to return later that night, but when she called to say she was safe, I was relieved." Shelby finished.

"It's been great having her stay with us, but-" Quinn began.

"But?" Shelby interrupted.

"Well, everything started out fine, she's bonded with us and met Noah, but the more time I spend with her; the more I realise how little I could have provided for her had I kept her." Quinn stated. Sam edged closer to his wife. He entwined their fingers together for support. "I think all the time I missed out and I know now is an opportunity to rectify that but the distance between us is too great."

"This sounds too similar." Shelby mumbled.

"I know. It's like what you went through with Rachel. I never understood why you wouldn't want to get to know her, she's an amazing per-" Quinn abruptly stopped, realising she was rambling.

"It's similar to Rachel, but not the same. You've got to know Beth, I never got to know Rachel, as soon as we met that was it. I couldn't handle a hormonal teenager, but you, Quinn, you've not only got to know Beth, you've taken her in and handled not just teenage hormones but pregnancy hormones too, added with looking after your son and Sam it's a wonder you've had time to even spend with her at all."

"I really wanted to know her, luckily work understands how hard this is or I'd probably have conceded defeat a lot earlier."

"Conceded defeat? You want her to move out?" Shelby enquired.

"You're her mother, Shelby, not me. You're going to be her child's grandparent, not me. It's only right that she comes home." Quinn said, Shelby noted the finality and sincerity in her voice.

"You don't understand how great it'd be to have her home. She's my baby." Shelby said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Come over later, I don't know how we're going to do this without offending and upsetting her; we'll figure something out." Quinn said rising from her seat on the couch. Shelby showed them to the front door and watched the two young blondes drive off into the distance.

Sam placed his hand on Quinn's knew as they drove home. "Are you feeling better now, baby?"

Quinn sighed before answering her husband. "I'm glad everything's off my chest but I feel dreadful. We're effectively kicking her out. I'm kicking my own flesh and blood out of our house."

"It's for the best, baby. You said it yourself Shelby is her mother. It's going to be the best for Larry too."

"Why?" Quinn queried.

"Larry always wanted to be the elder sibling, so he could be the role model. I told him he could be a role model to Beth's baby, but I don't think he felt it was the same thing. He knows that he's going to be an uncle, when he really wants to be a big brother."

"Sam, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that Quinn, I really want us to have another child. I know that we can't conceive but we can adopt or try IVF. I really want a daughter, one that reminds me of you. I want to look into her eyes and see the warmth from her soul. I want her eyes to pierce me with love, exactly like yours do. I want her to speak in the same soft tone that you do. I want her to have a grace that parts the street when she walks. I want to scare off potential boyfriends when she starts high school. I want another child with you, Quinn, I really do."

"Sam, I do too. I want everything you just said, I want to be able to go crazy with pregnancy hormones, I want to be able to carry our daughter for nine months and most of all I want to give Larry, a little sister, but we have to remember what Doctor Connelly said, it's highly unlikely that we're going to conceive again, plus at the moment regardless of the possibilities and options we have it's not the right time, not now we have this going on. Hold that thought, once we get through this, then we can discuss it again, we can discuss all the possibilities, ok?" Quinn told him as they drew into the driveway. "Ok, but I'll still think exactly the same. You have a son who when you look at, reminds you of me. I want that feeling." Sam added as he took off his seat belt.

They made their way into a silent house. They found a note on the fridge: _"__We__'__ve __gone __to__ the __park,__ we__'__ll__ bring __back__ pizza.__ See__ you __later,__ from __Larry __and __Beth.__Xx__"_

"Well it looks like we have a little more time alone." Sam said raising his eyebrows. Quinn blushed. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. "So..." He mumbled into her ear, lightly kissing her neck. "So..." She mumbled back, arching into his touch, craving for more passionate kisses. "How are we going to deal with Beth?" Sam asked, chuckling as he pulled away from Quinn.

"Huh?" It was the only response she could muster. "You... you said... we have time alone. Remember, how little alone time we get?" She finally uttered. "I thought you wanted to fill it with something...you know." She added, as she blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"I do... I want to talk about how we are going to deal with Beth tonight...Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray. What did you think I wanted to do?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively once again. "You are so dead." Quinn spit back playfully.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam joked. Quinn was about to step forward and tell Sam exactly what she planned to do when the front door bust open. "Hey Mum! Hey Dad!" Larry shouted bounding into the kitchen carrying two pizza boxes.

"Guess what we've done today?" He asked, before waiting for an answer, he flung himself into recounting his day with Beth. Quinn moved over to the dining table and sat on Sam's lap. She turned into Sam and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten and I fully intend on showing you what I was going to do about it. I suggest you join me and my mind in the gutter." She turned her head back to Larry and continued to listen to his story.

She felt Sam grin into her shoulder, knowing full well his mind was securely trapped in the gutter and not listening to their son's story. Quinn only hoped now that tonight wouldn't be too bad, she had a feeling however, that it would be.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a short chapter!  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**-Klaine2314**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

"I'll get it." Sam stated as the doorbell rang that evening. _'__This __is __it__'_ Quinn thought, preparing herself for the worst. She turned to watch Beth playing with Larry. If it went as badly as she was anticipating then she'd never see the two of them playing together again. The words _'__It__'__s__ for__ the __best__'_ kept floating around her brain.

The door to the lounge opened and the three of them looked up to see the face of their newly arrived guest. Quinn averted her eyes from Shelby to see her daughter's reaction. Beth's face was full of confusion and her eyes were wide with shock. Her jaw hung slightly open as she finally uttered "Mum?"

"Hi baby." Shelby replied.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked bluntly.

"Why don't you take a seat, Shelby? Larry can you come and give me a hand at making some drinks please?" Sam suggested.

Sam and Quinn had agreed that instead of Larry sitting through all the talking between the adults that Sam would explain briefly what was happening. Sam said he'd take him upstairs and play guitar or something, just to keep him occupied. Quinn really wanted her husband there for moral support, but she knew their son would need the support of his parents too.

Slowly Larry got to his feet and followed his Dad to the kitchen. Once the door was closed, Beth repeated her question. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly? I've come to bring you home."

"Well, you're out of luck because I'm not coming with you. I'm staying here with Quinn, my mother." Beth emphasised her intonation on the word 'mother'. Quinn sat silently observing the two. It didn't even register with her that Beth had acknowledged her as her mother; Quinn soon realised the true distance between herself and Beth.

"I am your mother." Shelby simply replied.

"I mean my real one." Beth spit back.

"Shelby is your real mother." Quinn finally said, breaking her voluntary silence.

"No she isn't, I came from you."

"That's true, but I signed you away. I gave away all rights to the 'mother' title."

"I found you; I want you to have the title." Beth replied naively.

"Stop speaking like a child." Shelby interjected angrily.

"It doesn't work like that Beth. I can't just be your mother. I simply can't. I've tried, believe me. I've always wanted the chance to meet you and see what kind of person you grew up to be, and that's impossible. I'm never going to be able to know the 'real' you because you're not going to have any time to be the 'real' you. Once the little guy growing inside you arrives, you're not going to have any time to yourself. That's why Shelby's here, because I asked her to come. You need to go home, Beth. We've got to set each other free."

"You called her?" Beth uttered in disbelief. "If you wanted rid of me, you should have just said so, I would have found somewhere else to live." She continued.

"You don't need to find anywhere else, you have a home." Shelby muttered.

"I expected you to be home by now Beth. I didn't expect Quinn and Sam to open up their home to you. You've been lucky to have this opportunity; it's something I always hoped to do with Rachel-"

"Don't compare this to what happened between you and Rachel. I'm sick to death of hearing you complain about how you wasted a chance to know Rachel. I've tried so hard to live up to the hype and it's impossible. Do you want to know why I was set on meeting Quinn, once I found out about her?" Beth argued. Shelby shook her head as they waited for Beth to continue. "I wanted someone to finally accept me as their daughter. I wanted to be someone's daughter without all the expectations." She began to break down; a tear fell slowly from her eyes.

Quinn's heart broke as she listened to Beth, speaking the entire truth. Beth had never told her about the expectation and ambition Shelby had placed on her shoulders. Shelby moved to put her arm around her daughter who sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. "Quinn can't accept me as her daughter because she gave the title and she gave me away but you...mum...you got a second chance...no a third chance to have a daughter. I'm sorry I didn't live up to the expectations."

"Hey...Shhhh... you've never failed me or not lived up to the hype. I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you, but I just wanted you to have the best opportunities in life, like all mothers do for their children."

"She's right Beth; I gave you up, because I wanted you to have the best in life."

"Come on Beth, let's get you home." Beth tensed at the suggestion. She didn't know if she honestly wanted to go, she knew that Quinn couldn't accept her, but she still felt like there was a small chance. "That sounds great, but I think my water just broke..."


	21. Epilogue

**After many hours spent in the Faberry fandom I felt it was important to bring this story to its conclusion. Its probably ridiculously abrupt and doesn't have the finality it deserves. Thanks to those who've read the updates (especially when they've been as sparce as they have) and to those who get email alerts when I update, I'm sorry this isn't Faberry [depending which of my three Faberry WIPs you're reading!]**

**All the best,  
>Fabraygron (I was Klaine2314) when I first published this, that's how long it's been!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue – One year later…<strong>

"I can't believe Anthony's one today," Quinn said as Sam pulled the car into the Corcoran's driveway.

"Me either, we're technically grandparents before we've even turned forty,"

"No technically about it, we are grandparents." Quinn joked. "For normality's sake we'll stay the cool Aunt and Uncle persona we've adopted."

Beth had returned to Shelby's after Anthony was born. She knew it was for the best, she still desperately wanted a relationship with Quinn but both came to the realisation that it wasn't going to be the mother and daughter one they'd always hoped for. Beth had made the decision to keep her little boy, doing something both her biological and adoptive mother had decided against doing. Shelby had given up Rachel, and Quinn had given up Beth.

Larry unbuckled his seatbelt and bound into the house. He was a frequent visitor, although Quinn and Beth hadn't bonded the way they'd hoped, neither sibling wanted to lose the bond they'd created in the months that Beth had lived with them. He'd adopted Anthony as his cousin and was happy to be a role model for the little boy once he started growing up.

The two blondes walked around to the back garden and saw a group of mothers sat whilst their babies and some older children played in the ball pool and on the bouncy castle that Shelby had hired. Since moving back in Shelby and Beth's relationship grew stronger. Both made changes to accommodate the other, Shelby stopped pushing Beth into something that she wasn't. Beth stopped comparing her to what she expected her mother to be like. Shelby was the strength Beth needed when she admitted she wanted to keep her little boy.

Quinn's eyes scoured the garden and landed on the two people she'd been looking for. The brunette and the formerly mohawked boy. They were laughing and lost in each other.

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed leaving her fiancé's side and dashing over to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and hugged for dear life.

"Hey Rachel,"

"How've you been?"

"You mean since we spoke on the phone two days ago? Great," She joked. The Evans' had visited Rachel and Puck in New York during the summer. Quinn and Rachel spent a lot of time catching up on each other's lives and promising to never become that distant again. Whilst the girls were practically screeching at each other the two men headed inside to grab drinks.

"How you holding up?" Puck asked as they reached the kitchen.

"We're doing good," Sam answered honestly.

"Did you two decide what you were going to do?"

"Yeah, we're going to stick with the one, it's for the best really,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah definitely. The stuff with Beth last year drained Quinn. We figured it's for the best that we just stick with Larry. He has Anthony to influence and inspire, he doesn't need a brother or a sister. We'd have loved to have given him one," Sam explained. "I mean we could still adopt if we want to, but once Larry gets older, we want some time to ourselves again. It's tough raising a kid,"

"Maybe you could give me some advice then?" Puck said, his grin splitting his face.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Puckerman?"

Before Puck could reply, there was another screech from the garden causing everyone in the garden to stare at them. "I think Rachel might have just told Quinn,"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then? Congratulations man." Sam said hugging his friend.

"We'd better get out there before they take away from Anthony's day,"

"Have you guys seen Beth yet? We came around and literally just seen the two of you,"

"She's upstairs getting the little guy ready." Puck replied, heading back into the garden, Sam following him.

"I'm so happy for you two," Quinn gushed.

"Are you sure? I know you and Sam have had trouble," Rachel replied. Quinn waved her fears away with her hand silencing the diva.

"Sam and I have the perfect family and it just keeps expanding. Apparently you can't choose your family but you can choose your friends, I got both." Quinn said as her husband and Puck joined the two of them. Their partners putting an arm around each of their waists.

They sat and talked for a while longer until Beth and Anthony made their grand appearance. He was gorgeous. He'd inherited his father's brown hair and dark eyes. Beth had dressed him in a checked shirt and a small pair of jeans. He looked positively gorgeous. He was just beginning his next stages into walking, Beth and Shelby had had to baby proof everything, he was definitely adventurous. He didn't really understand what was going on, but clambered into the ball pool and played with the other children, who were people who went to the playgroup Beth had signed him up for.

Beth made her way around the parents before sitting down on the table with Quinn, Sam, Puck and Rachel. She smiled at each of them. "Can you believe he's one?" Rachel asked.

"At times I can, but there are times when I have to still pinch myself, you know?"

"I do," Sam replied. "I can't believe Larry's almost nine. Trust me, you'll soon value time." He laughed.

"I already do, I'm dreading the day he brings home his first girlfriend,"

"He's a cutie, trust me it won't be long before he's fighting them off with a stick," Puck laughed. "Plus he's got to have a bit of my nature in his DNA. He's going to be a babe magnet," He added. Rachel slapped his thigh.

"I hope our child doesn't have that part of your DNA in them, Noah." Rachel scolded.

"Our kid's going to look like you, it isn't going to need my DNA to get people's attention," He replied to a chorus of giggles from the people at their table. "I'm whipped," he noted. They only laughed at him. Rachel giggling along them. She'd done what many had failed to do: tame Noah Puckerman.

"Did you have a good time, Larry?" Sam asked as he tucked his son in later that night.

"It was awesome,"

"Good." Sam simply replied switching the bedroom light out. Quinn watched the interactions from the doorway the smile never leaving her face. As her husband joined her, he placed his arm around her waist and lightly kissed her cheek. She let out a content sigh and looked from her son to her husband. These two were her life; they were her family and that was all that mattered.


End file.
